Cartas a una madre
by Mariclast
Summary: Si tan solo estas cartas pudieran ser guiadas por el viento y llegaran al cielo, ¿podrías mis palabras escuchar, mamá? Menciones de Ranma x Akane, Kuno x Nabiki y Kasumi x Tofu.
1. Chapter 1

**Cartas a una madre**

N.A: ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Pero aunque tengo ganas de actualizar, todavía no he podido terminar el próximo capítulo para Story of a neighbour por cuestiones de agenda, así que a todos los que lo están esperando les pido por favor sigan esperando (soné troll XD). Este fanfic es ligeramente para celebrar el Día de las Madres (que todavía no es pero probablemente no pueda traerlo ese día), así que espero les guste y también que nos leamos pronto.

Capítulo 1: Ranma llegó de China.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Hoy tengo una historia muy interesante que contarte. Esta mañana papá nos había reunido a todas para hablar de un asunto muy importante. Nos contó sobre un viejo amigo suyo al cual no veía en mucho tiempo y que venía a visitarlo después de un viaje que este había hecho a China. Dicho señor tenía un hijo llamado Ranma de más o menos nuestra misma edad. Papá nos había comprometido con el hijo de su amigo y ahora este venía a nuestra casa. Todas nos sorprendimos y por supuesto, nos enfadamos también, después de todo, ¿por qué papá tenía que decidirlo todo sin siquiera pensar en cómo nos sentiríamos nosotras primero? Aunque no lo culpo. No sé sus razones, pero creo que él quiere que nosotras tengamos alguien quien pueda cuidarnos cuando él ya no pueda. Un hombre fuerte, valiente y caballeroso, quizás, eso es lo que está buscando para nosotras. Sin embargo, comprometernos sin siquiera saber exactamente cómo era el hijo de su amigo, me parece ir demasiado lejos.

En medio de nuestra conversación, recibimos la extraña visita de un panda y una chica con ropas chinas, de pelo rojo y trenza. La chica no te lo podrías creer, ¡resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Ranma! Papá se desmayó del susto (o quizás de la decepción), después de todo, nuestro supuesto ¨prometido¨ era otra chica más para la familia, un golpe que nunca esperaríamos. Nabiki se disgustó bastante, en cambio Akane se alegró y hasta le propuso hacer un ligero entrenamiento de artes marciales juntas, el cual Ranma ganó muy fácilmente. Después de ello, le mostré a Ranma su habitación y le pedí que se bañara, era necesario después de haber sudado con la práctica. Ella, aunque se resistió un poco, al final aceptó. En ese momento pensé que quizás era algo tímida, pero tenía sus razones, solo que yo no las sabía todavía. Al bajar comencé a preparar la cena y también de paso procedí a darles unas bebidas a papá y al tío Genma, el padre de Ranma, el cual había aparecido de repente en nuestra casa y en ese mismo momento yo no conocía. Le pedí a Nabiki que le dijera a Akane que se fuera a bañar, total, la única que estaba usando el baño era Ranma y probablemente ya debería estar saliendo. Fue un susto tremendo escuchar el grito de Akane unos minutos después. Cuando fui a ver qué pasaba, me encontré a Akane a punto de irse corriendo con la mesa en manos. Al parecer había ella gritado por encontrarse a un pervertido bañándose en el cuarto de baño de nuestra familia y después de haber huido de él, estaba dispuesta a darle una paliza. Me pareció muy extraño, ¿qué no era Ranma la única que estaba en el baño?

Bueno, nuestras dudas fueron respondidas segundos después de que el ¨pervertido¨ se presentara de nuevo ante nosotros como Ranma Saotome, chico. Según la explicación de papá y tío Genma, ellos estando de entrenamiento en China cayeron en unos manantiales malditos en Jusenkyo y desde entonces llevan consigo una maldición que los transforma al tocar el agua fría, Ranma en mujer y el tío Genma en panda, aunque vuelven a su forma original con algo de agua caliente. ¿Qué cosas, no? Quién diría que algún día terminaría viendo con mis propios ojos algo tan fantasioso e irreal como una maldición, pero esto no era uno de esos cuentos, era la realidad.

Después de saber la verdad sobre Ranma, Nabiki y yo designamos a Akane como la prometida oficial del mismo. Una chica algo masculina y un chico que se convierte en chica, ¿encajan, verdad? Además, a Nabiki no parecía interesarle Ranma (aunque creo que es físicamente su tipo) y yo, bueno, a mí no me gustan los chicos menores que yo, así que por descarte solo quedaba ella como prometida competente. En todo caso, Akane no se lo tomó muy bien y entre insultos y más insultos se peleó con Ranma. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza, tanto pero tanto que quedó K.O y Nabiki y yo tuvimos que encargarnos de cuidarle un rato. Cuando se despertó (él aún en su forma mujer), le pedí disculpas por lo hecho por Akane, yo sé que ella es muy buena, solo un poco impulsiva y con algo de resentimiento hacia los chicos en general. Y nada más retomé las tareas del hogar que me faltaban por hacer, volví a escuchar un sonido estrepitoso. Esta vez fue el ruido de una cachetada de Akane hacia la Ranma quien al parecer se la volvió a encontrar en el baño (esta vez siendo él mujer).

Pobre Ranma, solo espero que él y Akane puedan llevarse bien en un futuro, después de todo, él será parte de nuestra familia algún día, ¿no? Con amor,

Kasumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 2: Ranma y los problemas con Kuno.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Hoy fue nuestro primer día de convivencia con los Saotome. ¿Qué puedo decir? Hacía mucho tiempo que en nuestra casa no había tanto ruido por la mañana. Ranma y el tío Genma hicieron un ¨pequeño¨ duelo mañanero en el portal de nuestra casa cerca del estanque, el cual seguía en pie incluso después de que Akane volviera de correr y de que Nabiki se levantara. Hacer un poco más de comida de lo normal no fue ningún problema, aunque puede que sí lo fuera encontrar un poco de bambú para que el tío Genma convertido en panda pudiera comer, pero menos mal que me encargué de ello antes de que eso sucediera justamente esta mañana.

Todo el día transcurrió normalmente para mí entre las labores de la casa, la compra y demás, sin embargo, mis hermanas parecen haber tenido un día muy ajetreado por lo que escuché. Papá me había contado que el tío Saotome inscribió a Ranma en la misma escuela que ellas y este resultó estar incluso en la misma clase que Akane, así que me hago una idea de su sorpresa cuando al llegar tuvo que ver a Akane lidiar con un montón de chicos que sin siquiera mediarle la palabra empezaron a pelear contra ella. ¡Ah! Y también debió sorprenderse al conocer a Kuno.

Ay Kuno, la causa principal de odio de Akane por los hombres y la raíz de su mayor problema según ella misma. Kuno le hace la vida imposible a Akane según ella dice y eso ya desde hace algo más de un año, desde que lo conocimos. Era un compañero de clase de Nabiki, alto, guapo, rico y popular según me contó ella la primera vez, quien, a pesar de su gran número de admiradoras, no buscaba el amor en ninguna de ellas, quizás simplemente porque no lo veía. Pero fue Akane quien encendió la ¨flama de su amor¨, y desde ese entonces, ha sido perseguida y retada por este varias veces, solo por ser el objetivo de su amor. Incluso esas peleas de las mañanas son su culpa, culpa de sus palabras egoístas y autoritarias por tratar de salir con Akane. El pobre parece que no entiende que simplemente está causando en ella el efecto contrario, ay, no es un mal chico, pero simplemente no sabe bien en lo que se mete ni los verdaderos resultados de lo que hace.

En todo caso, oí que Kuno se molestó con Ranma por la cercanía que este demostraba con Akane y que fue a pelear con él, no una sino dos veces en el mismo día. La primera antes de entrar a clase, duelo en el que él y Ranma terminaron empatados al proporcionarle un golpe al otro al mismo tiempo, pero en el cual Ranma le escribió su propio nombre a Kuno en la frente y se ganó su furia. La segunda fue ya cuando las clases ya habían empezado. Nabiki le contó a Kuno que Akane y Ranma están prometidos y este en shock por lo oído se alarmó en medio de la clase, hecho que lo hizo ser mandado por el profesor a quedarse parado en el pasillo sosteniendo unas cubetas de agua (cosa que al final este no cumplió al irse de nuevo a buscar a Ranma y pelear con él en aras de ¨prohibirle¨ su compromiso con Akane).

Conociendo a esos dos, seguro que Kuno le preguntó cuál era la relación que tenían Ranma y Akane en intriga por los hechos de la mañana y ella, le vendió la información. A veces me pregunto si de verdad ellos dos pueden considerarse amigos o si solo son unos simples compañeros de clase cuya cercanía no va más allá de tener sus asientos uno al lado del otro y recurrir el uno al otro solo cuando les convenga.

Bueno, por lo visto el ¨compromiso¨ de Ranma y Akane ya no es para nada secreto gracias a ellos dos, pues Nabiki sabía perfectamente cómo Kuno reaccionaría y aun así le contó, por el dinero y porque, venga ya, es KUNO, el muchacho más insistente que hemos conocido, al final se iba a enterar.

Ranma peleó por segunda vez con Kuno, pero por un desliz terminó convertido en mujer provocando dentro del pobre Kuno un tremendo malentendido al no poder relacionar directamente al Ranma hombre con su alter ego femenino. Y para complicar más las cosas, Kuno parece que se enamoró de la versión femenina de Ranma. Uy, no quiero ni pensar cómo este reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta de que los dos Ranma son la misma persona.

Sin embargo, primero Akane y ahora Ranma, ¿es que Kuno no puede ya vivir sin perseguir a las chicas acaso? Es como si tuviera que siempre estar enamorado para sentirse vivo. Será que, ¿este se siente solo? Podría ser, después de todo, los chicos ricos tienen más problemas de los que uno puede creer, pero por el momento yo lo único que puedo hacer es suponerlo. Si Kuno de verdad se siente así, y quisiera que alguien lo sepa, no creo ser yo quien se entere primero.

Ojalá que cuando ese momento llegue, Nabiki lo escuche y trate de ayudarlo, y espero que sea sin tener que poner el dinero de por medio, claro. Con amor,

Kasumi


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 3: Ranma, Akane, Kuno y Nabiki.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Esta mañana Ranma parecía algo extraño, puede que hubiera tenido pesadillas la noche anterior y por esa misma razón trató de bañarse temprano para aclarar su mente, aunque al final terminó peleándose con su propio padre por el cuarto de baño, tanto que papá tuvo que ir a detenerlos.

Akane y Ranma salieron apresurados esta mañana y por supuesto, fueron recibidos por la misma horda de muchachos de ayer tratando de convencer a Akane de salir con ellos derrotándola. Todo resultó ser igual que el día anterior, excepto el hecho de que esta vez al enfrentarse a Kuno, fueron Ranma y Akane juntos en una doble patada los que dejaron al pobre Kuno K.O, pero, ¿por qué Ranma hizo eso? No es que me extrañe tanto, después de todo, razones para ello creo que no le faltan. ¿Sería por molestarle tanto el día anterior? ¿Por ¨acosarla sexualmente¨ en su forma mujer? O quizás algo más, algo así como, ¿una pesadilla? No, eso ya es una exageración. Creo que mi imaginación nos está llevando por el mal camino.

En todo caso, el pobre Kuno inconsciente tuvo que ser llevado como siempre a la enfermería por un par de sus compañeros del club de kendo, y Nabiki estaba allí, viendo cómo se lo llevaban y siguiéndolos en su camino. Siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué ella hace eso? ¿Por qué siempre está viendo a Akane y Kuno pelearse por las mañanas? ¿Por qué siempre lo sigue hasta la enfermería y se queda allí junto a él? Ella sabe que Akane es fuerte y no se dejará perder por ningún chico, mucho menos por Kuno, por lo que no debe preocuparse de que ella pierda. También sabe que Kuno es resistente (a veces demasiado), así que no debería preocuparse de que algo le pase, pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene cuidar a alguien que puede ni consideres tu amigo?

Bueno, la amabilidad y preocupación pueden nacer del corazón humano, pero sé que con Nabiki no funcionan las ¨cursilerías¨ como ella dice. Si ella hace algo, es porque tiene un motivo válido para ello y, sin embargo, creo que todavía no lo encuentro en esta ocasión. Puede que tenga una idea en la cabeza del por qué, pero mejor ni lo menciono, es demasiado ¨loca¨ como para ser verdad...al menos por ahora.

Volviendo al tema original, allí en la enfermería, Nabiki tuvo que cuidar a un delirante Kuno el cual no paraba de repetir entre palabras dulces ¨Akane Tendo¨ y ¨Chica de la trenza¨ para su molestia llegando incluso hasta un punto en el que la confundió con ellas...y…

…Se llevó un cube-tazo en la cabeza…

…**Sin más comentarios respecto a ello….**

Ahora por fin ¨cuerdo¨ (ya que todos lo tachan de loco), Kuno se quejó con ella por el golpe y Nabiki en tono reproche le preguntó si este solo podía pensar en salir con chicas. Kuno la ¨tranquilizó¨ diciéndole que él nunca la invitaría a salir con una cara seria y ella le correspondió diciendo que se alegraba de ello con una expresión relajada y una diminuta sonrisa.

Después de eso, Nabiki regresó a casa directo, justo después de Ranma y Akane que habían llegado más temprano. Yo estaba limpiando y papá y el tío Genma estaban jugando una partida de shogi cuando Nabiki vino a preguntarme dónde estaba Ranma. Yo le dije que él se había ido a dormir desde que regresó de la escuela y ella se fue tras él a su cuarto, llevando consigo una cámara, una cubeta con agua fría y una tetera con agua caliente según me pude dar cuenta después. Unos minutos más tarde, ella estaba tomándole fotos a Akane mientras esta entrenaba con las pesas y de repente una flecha con un papel atado a ella cayó en el pilar que estaba justo al lado de ella. Mis hermanas ligeramente sorprendidas más que asustadas vieron el contenido de la nota en la flecha. La primera en leer fue Nabiki, quien la leyó impasible y rápidamente y al terminar con ella se la extendió a Akane para que ella la leyera también.

Akane quedó atónita al leer que la nota era una invitación de Kuno para Nabiki dónde este la invitaba a ir a un restaurante ese domingo y le preguntó que si ella de verdad pensaba ir. Nabiki asintió con una sonrisa confiada en los labios y una mirada segura, era como si hubiera estado esperando esto. Aun así, el día prometido no pareció ser tan especial para ella como creía, pues salió con un conjunto de los más simples que tenía, uno que podía pasar incluso por ropa de casa.

Al parecer, se reunió con él en el punto indicado, Kuno estaba ya sentado adentro esperándola en una mesa al fondo del lugar y cuando la notó, se giró con una expresión neutra y extrañamente... ¿con una muñeca en manos? Nabiki le indagó a Kuno sobre por qué la había llamado a allí si él mismo había dicho que nunca la invitaría a salir, este respondió que solo necesitaba pedirle un favor y ella, entre una mirada aburrida de ¨lo sabía¨ le dijo un ¨cumplido¨ algo sarcástico con respecto a su forma de hacer las cosas y le preguntó de qué se trataba ese favor. En respuesta a ello, Kuno extendió la muñeca tratándola como el tema principal del favor. Dijo que era un regalo, así que Nabiki la rechazó ¨pensando¨ que era para ella, aunque probablemente sabía que no. Sin inmutarse por las ¨confusiones¨ de Nabiki, Kuno le explicó que quería regalarle la muñeca a la chica de cabellos de fuego que había conocido y cautivado su corazón los otros días. Una ligera sorpresa se dio en la cara de Nabiki cuando Kuno dijo eso.

Después de unos segundos de mirar a la muñeca y pensar para sus adentros de que la misma era para Ranma, no pudo evitar que se fuera esbozando entre sus labios una sonrisa burlona que explotaría luego en una serie de fuertes carcajadas y haría que se le escaparan de su boca algunos restos de su comida, los cuales terminaron manchando el rostro de Kuno. Volviendo a su semblante serio, Nabiki regañó a Kuno por hacerla reír mientras comía y este se quejó de lo que ella le había causado por ello mismo. Sin más vacilación, Nabiki pasó de inexpresión a mostrar una sonrisa de seguridad, iba a hablar de negocios. Y sí, como sospechaba, le propuso la venta de una serie de fotografías que ella le había tirado a Ranma mujer (justo mientras él/ella dormía). Ante la noticia, Kuno pasó del asombro a un ligero enojo, luego a estar pensativo y después a volver a serenarse solo para mostrarse orgulloso, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Nabiki como siempre, se aprovechó de la situación para hacer que Kuno le invitara más cosas para comer a cambio de la muestra y venta de aquellas fotografías, y aunque al principio este se mostró inconforme, al final terminó aceptando y siguiendo sus términos. Algo ¨preocupada¨, le preguntó a Kuno si ese nuevo amor que sentía por la chica de la trenza era algo serio y que, si él ya se había olvidado de Akane, a lo que este le respondió que no. Kuno le afirmó a Nabiki estar profundamente enamorado de ambas, sin poder elegir entre ellas, por lo que quería salir con ambas. En respuesta a esto, Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa tan simple como falsa y le dijo que eso era un doble juego, que solo pretendía jugar con los sentimientos de las dos chicas. Al parecer este la había molestado, pero ella no lo demostraba y él mucho menos lo notó, pues solo le pidió que no volviera a decir eso y dirigió su mirada por unos instantes hacia el exterior de la ventana, pensativo.

En el último lugar al que fueron (una cafetería), Nabiki le sugirió a Kuno que, si de verdad quería entregarle la muñeca a la chica de la trenza, esta se la debía dar a Ranma para que se la entregara. Aunque Kuno le preguntó enojado la relación que tenían ellos dos, Nabiki solo sonrió genuinamente divertida para sus adentros y le dijo que eso se lo tenía que preguntar al propio Ranma. No pudiendo más que aceptarlo, Kuno comenzó a escribir en ese mismo lugar una carta de reunión para Ranma, la cual entregó a Nabiki y ella pasó directamente al chico de la trenza dejándola sobre los labios de este mientras él se encontraba de cabeza. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba a Ranma la carta de parte de Kuno, era una extraña combinación entre una sonrisa divertida, una molesta y una falsa. Akane solo se quedó disimuladamente en la puerta del dojo viendo la escena.

Al reunirse de nuevo Ranma y Kuno, este a buenas malas le entregó la muñeca y trató de sacarle la verdad sobre su relación con la pelirroja a este, pero Ranma solo le lanzó la muñeca de vuelta y le dijo que era mejor que se olvidara de aquella chica, que probablemente nunca él la volvería a ver. Desafortunadamente, cuando Ranma trató de irse, le cayó un balde de agua fría encima y así, reapareció como la chica pelirroja frente a Kuno cuando este corrió de vuelta buscando hablar de nuevo con Ranma. Encantado de verla, Kuno la abrazó, ella lo golpeó y él volvió a abrazarla más fuertemente, profesándole su amor. En ese preciso instante de sufrimiento de Ranma, Nabiki se les apareció dejando caer sobre esta agua caliente de una tetera que al parecer ella misma había preparado, causando entonces la transformación de vuelta de Ranma mujer a Ranma hombre. ¿Qué oportuna, no? Cualquiera diría que fue a posta, y, de hecho, hasta yo lo creo.

Tras disculparse por la temperatura del agua caliente, Nabiki solo presenció silente en su lugar cuando Kuno pronunció incrédulo el nombre de Ranma al darse cuenta de que este era ahora el que estaba en sus brazos en vez de la pelirroja, recibiendo después una patada e insultos por parte de este. Cuando Ranma se estaba yendo creyéndose ya descubierto por Kuno, casi se cae por los escalones más cercanos al oír a este llamarle mago. Como me comentó Nabiki, en ese momento el adjetivo ¨tonto¨ o ¨idiota¨ podía ser el verdadero nombre de Kuno.

Sin poder entender a dónde se había ido la chica cabellos de fuego, Kuno empezó a enfadarse con Ranma y demandarle que la mostrara, siendo correspondido por un gesto calmante de este y sus palabras preguntándole si en verdad no lo entendía. Tras un ligero insulto, Nabiki trató de explicarle a Kuno el hecho de que la pelirroja y Ranma compartían el mismo cuerpo y alma, sin embargo, este solo malinterpretó sus sencillas palabras y dio por entendido que Ranma tenía a la pelirroja como su amante o algo parecido, e incluso hiso una pequeña representación de la escena con la muñeca y todo. Un espectáculo tan penoso que a Nabiki no le quedó más remedio que aplaudir hipócritamente mientras Ranma solo se les quedó mirando aburrido.

Kuno acusó a Ranma de querer conseguir a todas las mujeres (descripción más parecida a él que a Ranma) y sin más preámbulo, inicio un duelo contra este. Akane, quien también había venido al lugar, se quedó unos momentos mirando disimuladamente el enfrentamiento desde detrás de una estatua. Cuando Ranma se distrajo con las fotos de ambas chicas que se le volaron a Kuno de su uniforme y esquivó un ataque de este, Akane se le acercó para advertirle (más en forma de reproche) que no se distrajera en el combate. Ranma solo le respondió con un comentario entre pervertido y queja acerca de la ropa interior que se le veía, a lo que Akane enojada y avergonzada lo pateó de vuelta al duelo contra Kuno, el cual terminó rápidamente tras una serie de movimientos por parte de ambos, siendo Ranma el de menor cantidad.

Kuno cayó al piso tras una serie de patadas consecutivas de Ranma tan rápidas que no fueron vistas, pero Ranma también hacía recibido un golpe por parte de este, el cual le dolió cuando Akane se lo resaltó al tocarlo. Akane una vez más le reprochó que no debía de haberse distraído en la batalla, por lo que Ranma le mostró las fotos. Ella inicialmente creyó que eran de él y se molestó, así que Ranma aún más molesto le dijo que las fotos eran de Kuno. Tras una ligera sorpresa, Akane le preguntó Nabiki si fue ella quien se las vendió (aunque ya sabía la respuesta). Nabiki solo lo admitió entre ligeras risas y una simple sonrisa, ¨defendiéndose¨ con que todos necesitan el dinero.

Ranma ¨ofendió¨ a Akane diciéndole que no entendía por qué Kuno había comprado fotos suyas, que ella no era atractiva y que le dejaba una foto de su yo mujer para que supiera lo que es ser atractiva. Con gran enojo, Akane tomó la espada de madera de manos de Kuno y empezó a perseguirlo para golpearlo. Aprovechando el momento, Nabiki tomó algunas fotografías de ambos desde su posición al lado del todavía desmayado Kuno, creo que como recuerdo para el futuro que les vendría

Vaya-vaya, no hace ni un mes que Ranma llegó y la situación está cada vez más movida, pero eso está bien igualmente, así nuestro día a día se ha vuelto mucho más divertido. Prometo escribirte más historias pronto, pero ahora tengo que encargarme de la cena. Con amor,

Kasumi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 4: El despistado Doctor Tofu.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Esta mañana, Ranma y el tío Genma volvieron a tener un duelo de entrenamiento desde muy temprano. Cuando yo los llamé a desayunar, ambos cayeron en el estanque del portal, transformándose efectivamente. El tío Genma se situó en la mesa y se puso a beber un té aún transformado en panda, mientras que Ranma, en su forma de mujer, trataba de sacar toda el agua de su ropa al exprimirla como si de una bayeta se tratara. Sin sentido del pudor, Ranma había dejado expuesto su torso al aire, lo cual como chica le traía muchos problemas a los demás, sobre todo a papá, quien se llevó un susto mudo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Por suerte, Akane llegó segundos después para transformarle de vuelta y se aseguró de regañarlo por su comportamiento en su forma femenina. Ambos siguieron peleándose a palabras durante el desayuno, mientras que tío Genma, Nabiki y yo continuábamos comiendo sin el mínimo problema, aunque papá todavía estaba en shock. No se movía ni tampoco se había quitado el cepillo de la boca.

En ese momento, recordé algo importante: debía devolverle un libro que le había pedido prestado al doctor Tofu. Le pregunté a Akane si podía pasar ella por el consultorio para entregárselo, después de todo, yo estaba muy ocupada como para ir personalmente. Tras demostrar un semblante más calmado ante mis palabras que hasta ese momento, Akane me dijo que no podía, que estaba muy ocupada. Me sorprendí un poco por ello, pues se lo había pedido expresamente porque pensé que ella estaría desocupada y le gustaría visitar al doctor Tofu. Ella siempre le ha agradado mucho él, desde niña, pero si no podía, pues ni modo. Decidí ir yo por la tarde al consultorio.

Mientras guardaba el libro, Ranma le dijo algo a Akane sobre un pretexto, lo cual me intrigó un poco, pero no lo oí por chismosa, pues la cercanía que ubicábamos en la mesa me hacía la tarea fácil de escucharles incluso cuando susurraban. Al instante, Akane dejó su plato de comida y cogió a Ranma por la trenza exclamando que ya se les hacía tarde para ir al colegio. Se fue corriendo a toda prisa tirándolo del brazo y se olvidaron de llevar sus almuerzos, los cuales no recogieron de vuelta a pesar de que los seguí y todo a la puerta para entregárselos. Me extraño mucho ese comportamiento de Akane, ¿sería que lo dicho por Ranma era algo tan grave como para salir así huyendo?

Ya en la escuela, Akane no fue retada por la panda de chicos de siempre, ¡todo lo contrario, al parecer estos al fin habían desistido de ella! ¿Por qué razón? Pues resulta que, al parecer, desistieron al saber que Kuno había sido vencido por Ranma y como Kuno era considerado el chico más fuerte de la escuela, eso demostraba que ellos ya no tenían la mínima oportunidad. El mentado Kuno apareció en ese preciso momento (aunque según Akane estaba tan vendado que parecía una momia), diciendo que él no aceptaría la derrota. Ranma allí presente (pero convertido en mujer) le preguntó que por qué este no lo aceptaba, qué si quería acaso volver a pelar y perder contra Saotome. Kuno se acercó a Ranma mujer, su ¨querida pelirroja¨ y ella le dijo que, si él no amaba Akane, a lo que Kuno efectivamente contestó que sí y ella le pidió que se lo demostrara. Ranma comentó a Akane que si iba a dejar que él le hablara a ella (Ranma chica) así, por lo que ella dijo que no le importaba, que se quitaría del medio y le dejaría tener a Kuno (esto claro siendo todo un acto por parte de Akane, pues para empezar ella nunca tuvo sentimientos por Kuno y probablemente veía esto como una forma de molestar a Ranma a la par que alejaba a Kuno de ella). Por su parte Kuno, encantado por la ¨amabilidad¨ de Akane, se afirmó a sí mismo una vez más que las amaba a las dos e incluso trató de lanzarse a ellas, solo para ser pateado por la pelirroja y quedarse en el piso un rato con cara de ¨lelo¨.

Más tarde, durante la clase de deporte, Ranma resultó herido por una bola bateada por Akane. Y, no quiero desconfiar de mi hermana, pero creo que pudo ser apropósito, después de todo, ella siempre encuentra una manera de profesar un golpe cuando la molestan.

En su camino de regreso a casa, Ranma y Akane se toparon con tío Genma en forma panda barriendo el frente del consultorio del doctor Tofu, al parecer el tío había conseguido trabajo allí. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando al llamar al consultorio me atendió el tío, el cual en su forma de panda no podía hablar, pero por suerte Akane tomó la llamada de paso. Tras confirmar mi ida para allá, me cambié a una ropa de calle y tomé el camino del área comercial para dirigirme al consultorio del doctor, con su libro en mano.

Al llegar al consultorio saludé a una señora mayor que estaba al parecer esperando su turno para ser atendida por el doctor, pero apenas me devolvió el saludo se fue rápidamente alegando que se acababa de acordar que tenía algo más que hacer esta tarde. Ciertamente esto me resultó un poco extraño, pero ya me acostumbré. No entiendo muy bien el por qué, pero siempre que vengo a visitar al doctor y me encuentro a alguien en el consultorio, esta persona se va inmediatamente de allí. Es muy extraño todo esto, sin embargo, nadie me explica nada al preguntar sobre ello, ni siquiera el doctor Tofu, quien siempre me responde la pregunta diciendo algo no relacionado con esta. No puedo negar que este silencio sobre la cuestión me incomoda de vez en cuando, pero ya ni tiene tanta importancia para mí. Al final, he decidido que no es nada de lo que realmente deba preocuparme o que en verdad necesite saber, pues si fuera así, alguien ya me lo hubiera explicado, ¿verdad?

Di las buenas tardes a todos antes de pasar directamente al consultorio, donde el doctor Tofu parecía estar tratando a Ranma de la herida que había recibido hoy en la escuela. Al girarse su mirada hacia mí, sonrió y como que sus lentes se empañaron, como comúnmente me suele recibir. A mí también me alegra verle, ya que a pesar de ser un viejo amigo de nuestra familia y que ha hecho tanto por nosotros, casi nunca tenemos tiempo para vernos. Yo porque estoy muy ocupada con las labores de la casa, y él porque casi siempre tiene pacientes que atender. No quiero molestarle en su trabajo, así que no vengo muy a menudo, solo lo suficiente.

Me saludó enérgicamente, con sus lentes aún empañados. Él siempre anda tan despistado que se le olvida el limpiarlos cuando esto pasa, cosa por la cual según me parece termina confundiendo las cosas a su alrededor. Un hecho algo cómico de ver, pero muy preocupante a la vez, pues nunca sé qué podría hacer en esos momentos, y debo admitirlo, ha llegado a lastimarse por ello de vez en cuando. Quizás deba regalarle un pañuelo para limpiar sus lentes la próxima vez.

Al acercarme, me percaté de que Ranma tenía el cuello… ¿cómo decirlo? … ¿Al revés? ...En serio, algo muy raro de ver.

Restándole importancia a eso (ya que cualquier cosa el doctor lo arreglaría después), me dispuse a devolverle su libro y también, a brindarle unas galletas que había preparado recién. Gustoso, tomó mi regalo y le sonreí, pero al mirarle de nuevo, me sorprendí al verlo poniéndose el pañuelo con el que había envuelto el recipiente de las galletas, como si de un tapabocas se tratara. Le corregí y le ofrecí de las galletas que había dejado sobre la mesa. Percatándose de ello, tomó una y trató de comérsela, pero como llevaba todavía el pañuelo puesto, obviamente no podía. Tras quitárselo, Ranma llamó su atención pidiéndole que le devolviera el cuello a su lugar, y el doctor…bueno…casi que lo dejó igual, solo que cambió la posición para el lado contrario. Sin siquiera escuchar la queja de Ranma, el doctor se dirigió hacia ese esqueleto que tiene (si mal no recuerdo, lo llaman Betty) y le habló como si se tratara del tío Genma (que por cierto seguía convertido en panda), pidiéndole que preparara unas tazas de té.

Al ver Akane mirarle y después suspirar como cansada, me le acerqué y le mencioné sobre lo despistado que parecía estar siempre el doctor Tofu. Ella me dijo con una simple y…algo triste sonrisa que él solo actúa así cuando yo estoy allí. Me pregunté entonces… ¿en verdad era así? Y sí era así entonces, ¿por qué será? La verdad, es que todavía sigo sin entender todo esto muy bien.

Sin decirme más, Akane tomó su mochila y se propuso a irse ya, diciendo que nos veríamos después en casa. Esto me extrañó mucho por…la simplicidad y rareza de estos actos en ella. Pensaba que nos iríamos juntas, pero…ella se fue nada más yo llegar…Yo… ¿le habré hecho algo malo quizás? ...La verdad, es que no lo sé, pero si lo he hecho, quisiera que me dijera qué fue y que me diera la oportunidad para disculparme.

En ese momento, no pude más que mirar cómo ella se iba, saliendo no mucho después Ranma detrás de ella (con el cuello aún anormal, cosa que de seguro asustó a alguien por el camino). Yo me quedé en mi lugar junto con el tío Genma y seguí viendo algunas locuras más del doctor. Aunque en realidad me daban ganas de ir tras ella al igual que Ranma, tenía por seguro que yo no la alcanzaría y, además, quién sabe lo que le pasaría al doctor si lo dejaba solo en ese estado. Por eso, me quedé y seguí vigilando un poco más para asegurarme de que el doctor Tofu no le ocurriera algo. Tras más o menos unos quince minutos de estarle hablando (casi sin sentido en realidad), me despedí de él y el tío Genma para entonces volver a casa. Todavía tenía tareas que hacer.

Más tarde, oí a Akane entrenando, un poco más enérgica de lo normal. Algo la estaba estresando, y se podía notar. Cuando paró momentáneamente el ruido, miré discretamente para saber si algo le había pasado, solo para encontrarme a los pocos segundos después a Ranma y a ella luchando muy ligeramente. Al parar por un instante en su ¨enfrentamiento¨, Ranma pareció decirle a Akane algo que la hizo desconcentrarse de la ¨pelea¨, aprovechando entonces para darle un pequeño toque en la frente y hacerla caer sin más. Akane, mostrándose inicialmente sorprendida y algo confusa al principio, cambió entonces a verle algo enojada, al parecer quejándose por la tramposa acción de Ranma. Ante esto, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa aliviada. Cualquier cosa que fuera lo que la molestaba en esos momentos, Ranma había logrado sacarla de ella ya.

Retomé las tareas que había dejado y más tarde la vi entrar a bañarse, con una expresión muy relajada. Al pasar junto a mí, me sonrió y yo le correspondí. No estoy muy segura de si esto habrá sido para disculparse por su actitud de recién o por algo más, pero no me importa, porque su gesto me hace feliz igualmente. Mientras llevaba una tanda de ropa, recordé por un momento las locuras que había hecho el doctor Tofu hoy, no pudiendo evitar unas pequeñas risas ante algunas de ellas.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, es un alivio que el doctor Tofu siga siendo el mismo de siempre. Recuerdo como fue la primera vez que lo conocimos. Si mal no lo recuerdo, aquel día mis hermanas y yo veíamos curiosas desde la entrada de la casa como los trabajadores de la mudanza bajan muchas cosas de un gran carro. Recientemente, se había vendido una de las casas del barrio con el objetivo de renovarla y convertirla en un consultorio médico el cual nuestra comunidad realmente necesitaba. No tardó mucho tiempo en mudarse el médico designado, ese era el doctor Tofu. Ahora que lo recuerdo, lucía tan joven en aquellos tiempos y, aun así, su apariencia básica no ha cambiado nada. De seguro deben ser los años lo que le han hecho obtener ese aire más maduro. Ciertamente, es un hombre muy agradable y maduro para su edad, aunque sea muy despistado a veces. Recuerdo que cuando estaba hablando un momento con el jefe de la mudanza, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos sonrió amablemente, brindándonos incluso un pequeño saludo. Nosotras, sorprendidas por ello y al sabernos descubiertas, nos volvimos rápidamente de vuelta al interior de la casa, tímidas y algo apuradas, creyendo que habíamos sido pilladas haciendo algo mal. Es que simplemente…era tan extraño el ver a un joven adulto con esa expresión tan dulce en su mirada, que nosotras no pudimos evitar pensar que detrás de él había algo más. Esa noche hablamos entre nosotras sobre quién sería en realidad ese doctor, haciendo casi demasiado uso de nuestra imaginación. Por dios, ¿¡a quién de nosotras se le ocurrió la idea de que fuera en realidad un criminal o asesino serial!? Si hubiéramos dicho agente secreto ya me lo aceptaría, pero… ¿ESO? No sé si llamarlo culpa de la inocencia o exceso de fantasía, pero…aquellos momentos, fueron realmente divertidos.

Un par de semanas después nos llevaste a una consulta con él debido a que Akane se sentía muy mal, tan mal que casi papá la lleva directo al hospital, pero tú lo calmaste y nos llevaste con ella a verle. El doctor, a pesar de que esta no era su área de especialización, examinó a Akane con mucho cuidado y cariño, tan paciente como nadie se lo pudiera esperar. No recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que le dio, pero lo que sí recuerdo claramente es…la ferviente sonrisa que Akane le mostró al final, agradecida por sus esfuerzos. Él se le agachó hasta quedar más o menos a su altura y correspondió su sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza y deseándole que se mantuviera con tanta energía como siempre. Todas salimos contentas de allí y desde entonces, no dudamos en acudir a él al mínimo problema presente, tanto que a veces le causábamos molestias por nuestras involuntarias travesuras. De todas nosotras, Akane siempre ha sido la que más lo visita (en parte por todas esas peleas en las que se mete) y quien más cariño le tiene. Debe ser en parte porque él la ha ayudado mucho, pero su rostro, siempre alegre y afectuoso con él, a veces se mostraba con un poco de tristeza en él. Siempre me ha preocupado, siempre he querido saberlo, pero no puedo ni quiero forzarla a contármelo. Hasta el día de hoy, sigo esperando, esperando a que ella llegue a mí y me lo cuente todo, para sí, no importa que tan grande o fuerte su problema sea, yo pueda asegurarle que estoy aquí para ella para poder superarlo…Aunque ya nunca he vuelto a ver la misma tristeza aquella, al menos, no desde que Ranma llegó.

Y hablando de ello, no sé muy bien qué pasó, pero Ranma volví a ver a Ranma con el cuello dislocado esta noche. El culpable tal vez…sería… ¿Akane? No, espero que no. Por muy enojada que esté, espero que no lleve su enojo a tales extremos, después de todo, tanto tú como yo sabemos cuán amable ella puede ser. Con amor,

Kasumi

N.A: Quizás os estéis preguntando: ¿Por qué todas las cartas son de Kasumi? Bien, para esto hay que tener en cuenta una serie de factores. Primero que nada, de las tres hermanas Tendo, me parece que Kasumi sería la más propensa a hacer esto (escribirle cartas a su madre). No digo que ni Akane ni Nabiki podrían hacerlo, pero en ellas resulta menos probable. Nabiki quería a su madre al igual que sus hermanas, pero por cuestiones de su personalidad más libre y moderna, no creo que se viera animada a escribirle cartas que sabe que ella no leería. Akane es la más pequeña, así que es la que menos recuerdos tiene de ella, por lo que, si le escribiera, se sentiría algo antinatural porque no recuerda mucho en realidad cómo era ella. Segundo: Kasumi es un personaje que, aunque no destaque mucho, siempre o casi siempre está ahí en escena, teniendo su propio punto de vista de todas las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, el cual nunca vemos ni conocemos. Y también, a la larga o a la corta, parece enterarse de todas los sucesos y cosas que rondan entre sus familiares (en especial cuando se trata de Ranma y Akane). Por estas razones, elegí a Kasumi para hacerlas. Por otro lado, ¿por qué Kasumi le cuenta más sobre sus hermanas que sobre sí misma? Bueno, ¿no creen que ella haría eso? Si solo escribiera cosas sobre sí misma, no sería Kasumi. Además, de lo contrario estaríamos hablando casi todo el rato de sus labores en la casa y eso a la larga se vuelve muy aburrido y repetitivo. Sin nada más que explicar, me despido esperando que nos leamos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 5: La madre del Doctor Tofu.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Hace un par de días, la madre del doctor Tofu vino a visitarlo, pero mejor te lo cuento todo desde el principio. Aquella noche había preparado una sopa para él, la cual hace unos días atrás él me había mencionado que era su favorita, y le pedí a Ranma que por favor fuera a llevársela. Ranma salió entonces a cumplir con mi pedido, pero Akane lo acompañó, en parte para asegurarse de que lo llevara sin problema alguno y para hacerle compañía también, creo. Unos minutos después de que se fueron, me percaté de un grave error que cometí a la hora de cocinar la sopa, pues resulta que había confundido la sal con el azúcar. Me dio algo de pena este error, sintiéndome culpable de haberla arruinado y sin darme cuenta de ello haberla mandado. Me recordó mucho a cuando todavía era muy pequeña y no sabía cocinar, pero intentaba lograrlo a partir de tu diario de cocina, terminando casi siempre en un desastre. Por suerte ahora ya sé cocinar, y me alegro de poder lograr en mis platos ese sabor que tan tuyo era, pero debí estar bastante despistada en la cocina si terminé por cometer esta clase de error tan simple y grave.

No podía permitirme dejar que el doctor Tofu se comiera una sopa fallida, así que puse manos a la obra y volví a cocinarla en un tiempo casi record. Al terminar, la coloqué en un nuevo recipiente y decidí ir yo misma a llevarla, para que así no tuviera que molestar de nuevo a Akane y Ranma. Les dije a papá y tío Genma que iba a salir un momento y ellos me respondieron vagamente, muy pendientes en su juego de shogi, y así mismo salí, sin cambiarme la ropa de casa que traía puesta.

Al llegar al consultorio, me sorprendió por un momento el ver la puerta de entrada rota, como si una gran bola de hierro o algo parecido hubiera pasado por ahí, pero no me molestó mucho. Una vez en el umbral de la ya rota puerta, anuncié mi llegada al darle a todos, las buenas noches. Al momento, el doctor Tofu salió a recibirme, sus anteojos nuevamente empañados como suelen estar. El doctor recibió de mi parte el recipiente mientras decía una serie de oraciones como queriendo llegar a un punto en específico al cual nunca llegó, aunque le pregunté que qué quería decir. Al segundo después, me dijo que iba a cambiar la sopa de recipiente para devolverme el mío, pero como suele pasarle, se equivocó de camino y terminó por chocar contra una pared. Definitivamente necesita desempañarse los lentes.

A pesar de lo preocupante que estas constantes confusiones del doctor Tofu suelen ser, no pude evitar reírme de lo gracioso que fue y tras una nueva equivocación más, el doctor por fin entró a la cocina. En ese momento frente a mí llegó la madre del señor Tofu, una mujer mayor algo pequeña con ropas muy tradicionales y que daba la impresión de vivir en el campo. Sin siquiera presentarse, me preguntó que qué clase de relación había entre el doctor Tofu y yo, cosa que me sorprendió un poco en el inicio y después me dejó algo confundida, pero todo ello no fue ni por medio minuto. Akane se nos acercó y me la presentó como era debido, a lo que después yo me le presenté. Nuevamente, la señora me preguntó que, si el doctor y yo éramos novios, haciendo ese típico gesto de levantar el dedo meñique cuando se hace esa pregunta. Inconscientemente y todavía algo confusa, levanté yo también el meñique, lo miré un poco y después le respondí que no, divertida por esa idea. Al momento justo en el que pronuncié mi respuesta, oí un ruido algo estrepitoso provenir de la cocina, al parecer algo le pasó al doctor en ese momento. Fue una tremenda coincidencia, ¿no lo crees mamá?

Y efectivamente, al doctor se le había caído la sopa encima por un descuido. Tras ayudarle y dejar la cocina organizada y limpia de nuevo, Akane, Ranma y yo nos despedimos del doctor Tofu y su mamá, quien se quedaría durante unos días allá, en el consultorio. Una vez en casa, retomé algunas de las tareas que había dejado pendientes antes de irme, pero por un momento, vi Akane dirigirse al cuarto de Nabiki. ¿De qué querría hablar con ella? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero tampoco quiero entrometerme mucho entre mis hermanas. Confió plenamente en que, si ellas tienen algo que en verdad me quieran decir, en algún momento me lo contarán, aunque no sea ahora.

A la noche del día siguiente, pude escuchar a Akane entrenar en el dojo, un poco más enérgica que de costumbre, algo que no veía desde la última vez. Estuve tentada de ir a verla y preguntarle si pasaba algo malo, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, vi a Ranma entrar. No escuché nada de lo que hablaron, pero al cabo de pocos minutos parece que se pelearon otra vez, o más bien, que Akane se enfadó con él y le dio algún buen golpe, porque pude ver después como salía del dojo enojada. Siento que esto ya se está convirtiendo en costumbre.

Al otro día (si mal no lo recuerdo fue un sábado por la tarde), Akane recibió una carta y tras terminar de leerla, me dijo que saldría un momento, sin darme siquiera tiempo a preguntarle que a dónde iba. Al regresar hacia donde ella estaba sentada, me encontré la carta tirada en el suelo. Cuando la recogí y la miré, resultó ser una invitación de parte de la madre del doctor Tofu para una fiesta que iban hacer. Hace mucho que no asisto a una fiesta y el doctor Tofu nunca antes había realizado ninguna, excepto quizás la de la inauguración del consultorio médico, así que decidí preparar algo y llevarlo a la fiesta. Sé que podría resultar irrespetuoso el aparecerme allí sin haber sido invitada, pero no creo que se enojen conmigo si tan solo yo quiero disfrutar también de la celebridad. Puse manos a la obra y preparé uno de los pescados que tenía guardados en la nevera. Cuando ya por fin lo tuve listo, lo pasé a un recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para llevarlo y me dispuse a ir allá.

Cuando llegué allí (con la puerta aún rota, por cierto) y pasé de la sala al consultorio médico dando las buenas tardes, me encontré a tío Genma en forma de panda con su cabeza atravesada a una puerta, a Akane con una mini tarima en manos como si la fuera a tirar a alguien, a Nabiki con una ropa nueva con la que la había visto apenas los otros días, a Ranma transformado en mujer y vestido con un gran vestido rosa pálido tan extravagante que no parecía quedarle muy bien con su apariencia, al doctor Tofu vestido con un traje tradicional parecido al que suelen usar los shogun y a su madre toda normal; todos mirándome algo… ¿preocupados?

Al verlos a todos así, no pude más que pensar que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces y me causaba algo de pena el haber venido normal a ella. Cuando pregunté curiosa sobre el por qué no me habían invitado, el doctor Tofu se levantó de su asiento y se me acercó tratando de formularme una explicación, pero vino tan rápido hacia mí y con sus anteojos nuevamente empañados, que no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la puerta que había a mi lado. En serio, esta clase de sucesos son muy preocupantes cuando los ves ocurrir tan seguido, pero por suerte, parece que el doctor no se hizo mucho daño esta vez.

Mientras aún estaba contra la puerta, el doctor Tofu me pidió que pasara al interior de la habitación junto a todos los demás y yo correspondí a su pedido, aunque me quedé muy sorprendida cuando le dijo de repente a su madre que ahora iba a elegir a su esposa. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería, y, además, allí no había nadie más que nosotras y Ranma (pero a él no lo podemos contar), por lo que no me imaginaba de entre dónde iba a escoger a su esposa y encima, justo ahora. Esta clase de decisiones son muy importantes, por lo que no se deben apresurar, así que para mí era toda una sorpresa enterarme de que el doctor pretendía comprometerse así tan rápido, pues pareciera que no lo hubiera pensado bien y estuviera solo siendo obligado a ello.

A pesar de mi confusión, no pude más que mirar fijamente la expresión seria, decidida y al parecer algo nerviosa del doctor, la cual era la primera vez que la veía. Su madre le preguntó algo fuerte y seriamente que qué le sucedía, y al segundo después, el doctor comenzó a caminar…hacia mí. Sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, su postura recta, las manos apretadas formando un puño y sus gafas, aunque nuevamente se mostraban empañadas, parecían no estorbarle en su caminar y escondían hábilmente la fuerza que en ese momento su mirada emanaba, una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para ser sentida a pesar de verse oculta. Su expresión era de lo más seria y había perdido aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, cosa que me hacía sorprenderme cada vez más de lo extraño que resultaba y no sé por qué, un pequeño nerviosismo en mí nacía. Cuando se quedó firmemente parado frente a mí, sentí que mis ojos se abrían en sorpresa, pero por correspondencia a su semblante, me mantuve por el momento seria (aunque creo que en mi rostro también se reflejaba parte de mi confusión). Al verle acercárseme más, tembloroso y escucharle pronunciar entrecortadamente esas palabras que yo siempre los escuché decir a ustedes (papá y mamá), quedé simplemente…pasmada…tanto que de mi boca salió involuntariamente una expresión de sorpresa.

Pero, ¿sabes mamá? Al momento después de haberlo dicho, el doctor pasó de mi lado y vi entonces algo confundida en un inicio, como el doctor tomaba a su esqueleto Betty, aclarando entonces que todo lo dicho era para ella. Al entender esto, sonreí divertida, pero vi como todos los demás (excepto la madre del doctor Tofu) caían al suelo como si de un acto de comedia se tratara. Miré divertida como el doctor bailaba con Betty entonando una melodía inventada y seguí viéndole con una simple sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, la madre del doctor Tofu decidió irse, dando por terminada su visita. Para despedirla, nos reunimos en el frente de la casa todos los que habíamos asistido el otro día a su fiesta (lo que viene siendo todo el mundo menos papá). Ranma venía nuevamente transformado y con el mismo vestido rosa pálido. No sé qué es lo que tramaba, pero tío Genma (quien estaba ahora en forma humana) lo detuvo echándole agua caliente para transformarlo de vuelta. El doctor venía llevando el altar de su padre en su espalda (mismo con el que para mi sorpresa, la fuerte señora había venido en un principio) y su madre había venido expresamente para despedirse de nosotras. En ese momento, la señora me pidió que por favor los acompañara hasta la estación y yo acepté su pedido con gusto. Al doctor Tofu le apenó esto y se disculpó por la ¨molestia¨, pero yo le aclaré que el hacer esto no resultaba ninguna molestia para mí. Cuando empezó a caminar, se equivocó de dirección, pero Akane lo rectificó a tiempo antes de que se perdiera más en el camino, retomando este entonces la dirección correcta. Yo lo seguí entonces, dejando a la señora con Akane, Nabiki, el tío Genma y Ranma, pero al casi acabarse la calle, le pedí que nos paráramos un momento, pues a este paso dejaríamos a su madre atrás. Poco después, la señora lo llamó y corrió un poco hasta alcanzarnos. Al verla así, tan viva y alegre para su edad, no pude evitar sonreír e inevitablemente me pregunté por un momento ¨ ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que vimos a nuestra abuela? ¨, pues la señora me recordó a ella. Creo saber la respuesta, pero prefiero no dármela, solo espero que, en algún tiempo cercano, tengamos la oportunidad de volver a verla.

Acompañé a la señora y al doctor Tofu hasta la estación en donde esperamos tranquilamente que llegara su tren, manteniendo yo y la señora una conversación mientras el doctor solo miraba sereno y callado. La verdad es que en verdad es una señora muy alegre e interesante, con muchas historias que contar, lastimosamente, no pude escucharlas todas, pues a su momento llegó. El doctor pasó de vuelta el altar de su padre a su madre y me sorprendió mucho cuanta fuerza podía residir en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de la señora, pero a la vez me hacía preocuparme un poco, ya que… ¿qué podría pasarle si de repente se le fueran todas las fuerzas?

Tras una última despedida en donde ella abrazó a su hijo, la señora subió al tren y tomó asiento en un lugar cercano a una de las ventanas, desde donde nos hizo un gesto de despedida a la par que el tren se empezó a alejar. Puede que fuera imaginación mía, pero creo que por un momento vi brillar unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían imperceptiblemente de sus ojos. Sonreí algo triste, después de todo, en esta clase de despedidas, no siempre se puede evitar ponerse sentimental. Acompañé al doctor de vuelta al consultorio, trayecto en el cual casi se pierde, choca contra varios postes y no habló muy coherentemente, pero el cual me resultó muy agradable. Al llegar al consultorio, nos despedimos y yo regresé a casa, pues tenía todavía muchas tareas que terminar, aunque fuera todavía fin de semana. La madre del doctor Tofu resultó ser sin duda una amorosa y agradable mujer, espero poder volverla a ver algún día y que me enseñe esa receta especial de la que tanto me habló. Con amor,

Kasumi

N.A: Eh, ¿en qué momento he dicho yo que vaya escribir capítulo a capítulo del anime sobre el punto de vista de Kasumi? Que yo recuerde: NUNCA. Solo pienso escribir algunos predeterminados en donde me gustaría tratarla, estos serán tanto del anime, como de las ovas y las películas, pero quizás (y digo, **SOLO** quizás) también haga alguno del manga si me llama la atención. Además, después de ya terminarlos pienso darles lugar a unas cuantas cartas más ¨originales¨, las cuales no se ubicarán directamente en la línea de tiempo de todo lo que hemos visto en la serie. ¿Cómo decirlo? Son como sucesos que pueden ocurrir o no fuera de cámara, y también muchos de ellos serán pistas relacionadas a futuros trabajos que tengo en mente pero que no he tocado todavía (N.A: Jope, ¿eso no es hacer auto-spoiler?). Así que espero podáis leer sin preocupaciones, que yo tampoco me quiero alargar tanto. ¡Espero nos leamos pronto!

P.D: Si tenéis algún episodio que sugerirme o recomendación que queráis hacer, dejadla en un comentario por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 6: La visita de Hinako-sensei.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. La verdad es que estaba algo dudosa sobre el contarte esto, pero…creo que es necesario que lo haga. Recientemente ocurrió algo realmente inesperado para nuestra familia y eso fue: la visita de Hinako-sensei, la maestra a cargo del aula de Ranma y Akane. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de inesperado la visita de un profesor a casa de uno de sus alumnos? Bueno, la verdad es que eso no tiene nada de sorprendente y mucho menos de malo, pero…su visita específicamente no fue el problema. El problema se encuentra dentro de la misma Hinako-sensei, pero supongo que me estoy adelantando un poco, así que mejor empiezo contándolo todo desde el principio.

Primero, te hablaré más detalladamente sobre Hinako-sensei. Hasta el día de su visita no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla de frente, pero he oído mucho de ella por parte de Ranma y Akane. Ella es una profesora muy famosa, reconocida por haber limpiado por completo tres reformatorios llenos de estudiantes rebeldes. Al escuchar esto, de seguro pensarás en una mujer muy fuerte y de firme carácter, pero la realidad es otra. Hinako-sensei es sin duda una buena profesora, estricta y a veces algo impulsiva contra los estudiantes ¨delincuentes¨ que se encuentra, pero la verdad es que resulta ser una persona bastante infantil, glotona e inocente. Y cuando digo esto, no solo me refiero a su personalidad.

Ninomiya Hinako es una mujer madura (con una mente algo aniñada) ¨atrapada¨ entre dos formas, un cuerpo de niña y uno de adulta. Posee una extraña habilidad y estilo de combate mediante el cual absorbe la energía de batalla de sus oponentes usando como base una moneda (o cualquier objeto redondo al parecer). Ella, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su forma de niña, pero al absorber esa energía, su cuerpo crece y cambia a su forma adulta (la cual debería ser la original), aunque después de cierto tiempo regresa a ser físicamente una niña. Es muy extraña su situación, ¿verdad? Bueno, la verdad es que el causante de su ¨estado¨ es el viejo Happosai. Sí, el mismísimo ladrón y pervertido viejo Happosai del cual ya te he hablado en otras cartas, quien siempre está causando problemas a todo el mundo desde que por fin se liberó de su ¨encierro¨, pero no hablemos de él ahora. Ese poder y actitud contra los ¨niños malos¨ que tiene Hinako-sensei, le causó muchos problemas a Ranma hace algún tiempo, pero por suerte ya no han vuelto a pelearse, y ella solo sigue ejerciendo sus labores como profesora de inglés sin ningún problema.

A pesar de las molestias y estragos que pudo haber causado, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla en persona desde que oí hablar de ella, sin embargo, nuestro primer encuentro no fue para nada como me lo había imaginado. Todo empezó una tarde después de que se terminaran las clases. Ranma me dijo que Hinako-sensei venía a visitar nuestra casa, por lo que emocionada decidí prepararlo todo para su visita. Akane le indicaba el camino a la profesora, quien al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrada todavía a las calles de Nerima. Hinako-sensei le contó a Akane que el motivo de su visita era para hablar con el tío Genma sobre el comportamiento de Ranma, y parecía muy decidida en ello, pero esta, al ver pasar un lindo gato, empezó a perseguirlo, olvidándose por completo de su deber y quedándose inevitablemente perdida en un área de construcción. Sin forma ahora de saber cómo llegar a nuestra casa, Hinako-sensei se quedó sentada en el lugar y fue entonces encontrada por papá, quien venía de hacer las compras que le había pedido. Creyéndola una niña perdida, papá la ayudó y la trajo hasta la entrada de la casa cuando esta le explicó que la andaba buscando. Allí, se encontraron con Akane, quien estaba buscando a Hinako-sensei con insistencia.

Papá creyó que Hinako-sensei era una ¨amiga¨ de Akane e incluso le regaló un dulce que había comprado. En ese momento yo llegué y los vi a todos. Le agradecí a papá por haber hecho las compras y miré curiosa a la ¨niña¨ que estaba feliz junto a Akane, comiendo un caramelo. No pude reconocer inicialmente que esa niña era Hinako-sensei, pues como ya te dije, era la primera vez que la vería en persona. En todo caso, papá invitó a la ¨niña amiga de Akane¨ a quedarse a cenar con nosotros. Al entrar de vuelta a la casa, le comenté a Ranma que Hinako-sensei se estaba tardando en llegar y que eso me preocupaba, por lo que él me respondió algo impasible que ella ya había llegado, mientras miraba como esta se emocionaba por el tío Genma convertido en panda y lo llamaba lindo. Un momento después, papá se apareció, sorprendido de oír de que la profesora ya había llegado.

En esa milésima de segundo en la que él llegó, Hinako-sensei absorbió la energía de Ranma y se transformó en su forma adulta, cosa que papá no pudo ver, pero yo sí me di cuenta y vaya que me di una sorpresa en el momento. A pesar del susto inicial, me acostumbré rápidamente al pensamiento y conexión entre las dos formas de Hinako-sensei, después de todo, era algo muy parecido y a la vez diferente del cambio de formas malditas de Ranma y tío Genma. Hinako-sensei se pasó el resto de la tarde hablando con papá (con Ranma y Akane al lado) y yo estuve muy ocupada con las tareas de la casa, aunque...hubo un momento en el que tuve que ir a avisarle a papá que tenía una llamada y…entonces…la escuché preguntar por ti, mamá…

El tono curioso y algo meloso en sus palabras, hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento…Sé que debería ser una pregunta normal de hacer al notar tu ausencia, pero…me pareció algo muy descarado e…imperdonable…pues entendía muy bien el verdadero motivo tras esa pregunta…Traté de recomponerme y llamé a papá forzándome a actuar natural…pero por mucho que lo intenté…seguí sintiéndome inquieta…

Más tarde, ya en la noche, papá salió al pueblo a visitar a un amigo suyo al nuevo restaurante que este planeaba abrir, por lo que me dijo que regresaría tarde y que no era necesario que lo esperáramos para cenar. Tras despedirme de él en la puerta, regresé al interior de la casa. Antes de entrar en la habitación en dónde sabía que se encontraba Hinako-sensei, me paré en seco por un momento, respiré hondo y expiré tratando de tranquilizar mi incomodidad. Después, por fin me le mostré y le pregunté en un tono normal que, si quería cenar con nosotros, cosa que ella aceptó rápida y enérgicamente, sin dejarme siquiera terminar mi frase.

Una vez servida la comida, Hinako-sensei (quien solo se mostraba en forma adulta cuando papá estaba alrededor) se puso a ver anime en nuestro televisor a la par que comía, llenándose sus mejillas de restos de arroz como si **FUERA** completamente una niña. Más o menos al terminar la cena, Akane le recordó a la profesora que tenía que hablar con el tío Genma y esta le preguntó entonces a Ranma que en dónde estaba su padre, a lo que Ranma le exclamó irritado que ella había estado jugando con él todo el rato. Algo confundida, Hinako-sensei miró al tío Genma transformado en panda y este le ¨confirmó¨ mediante uno de sus carteles que él era el papá de Ranma. Emocionada, la profesora volvió a manosear al tío Genma de una forma algo brusca para él y le repitió nuevamente que era lindo.

En ese momento, cuando yo ya estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa, papá por fin regresó. Hinako-sensei trató de drenarle la energía a Ranma para volver a su forma adulta, pero este no la dejó. Algo confundido de ver nueva e inesperadamente a la ¨niña amiga de Akane¨, papá le propuso que se quedara a dormir en nuestra casa, por creer que sería peligroso que saliera una niña pequeña por la calle a esas horas de la noche. Por supuesto, la profesora aceptó su oferta muy contenta. Mis hermanas y yo estábamos las tres reunidas en ese momento, pensando las tres lo mismo acerca del interés de Hinako-sensei hacia papá.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté como siempre, temprano y sin problemas, tranquila después de una noche de sueño (aunque no estuvo tan bien como de costumbre). Tras vestirme, me llamó mucho la atención un sonido proveniente de la cocina, así que fue a ver sobre qué se trataba. Allí, en la cocina, me encontré a Hinako-sensei haciendo huevos fritos, pero sin mucha destreza, pues parte de la cáscara del huevo roto caía en la sartén y también se le estaban quemando un poco. Al notar mi presencia, la profesora me saludó y me dijo que el preparar el desayuno era el deber de una madre. Tanto yo como Nabiki (que entró en ese momento) nos quedamos desconcertadas ante sus palabras, muy incómodas por esa idea. La sonrisa que en ese instante mi cara mostraba era algo simple e involuntaria, era como un ¨Esto no puede ser¨ pero sin palabras.

El desayuno hecho por Hinako-sensei (el cual consistía principalmente de unos vasos con leche derramada, un par de huevos fritos y tostadas de pan quemados) lucía tan ¨mal hecho¨ a primera vista que Ranma pensó que había sido Akane quien había preparado el desayuno (cosa por la que por supuesto ella se enojó). Hinako-sensei quería despedirse de papá antes de irse, por lo que se disponía a drenarle la energía a Ranma, tal y como ayer. Ranma por supuesto no quería eso y huyó corriendo de la profesora, la cual lo persiguió. Ambos llegaron corriendo a la sala donde papá se encontraba rezando frente a tu altar, Ranma se alejó del ataque de drenado de la profesora a tiempo, pero en cambio, fue papá quien terminó recibiéndolo, cayendo de espaldas a los brazos de la ahora adulta Hinako-sensei. La profesora trató entonces de ¨coquetear¨ con él, pero papá no la entendió y tomó sus palabras con humor, hecho que Ranma, mis hermanas y yo, vimos con una mezcla extraña de inquietud y molestia.

Más tarde en ese mismo día, oí por parte de Akane que Hinako-sensei pensaba confesársele a papá dentro de una semana y debo admitirlo, eso me dejó muy intranquila. A pesar de la aparente decisión que había profesado ella en sus palabras, Hinako-sensei solo venía después de que terminaran las clases, así, corriendo como si fuera una niña más en la familia y se quedaba hasta tarde (incluso a cenar y dormir) jugando y divirtiéndose con el tío Genma, sin interactuar muy directamente con papá, y eso me alivió. Literalmente era como estuviera viviendo con nosotros, y eso se estaba volviendo tan ¨natural¨ que solo lo hacía todo más incómodo. Era más bien como tener una nueva hermana pequeña, pero…sabiendo bien cómo era en realidad y cuáles eran sus intenciones en nuestra casa, me era imposible verla de esa forma.

Entre un ajetreado y perezoso día a día, el tiempo pasó hasta llegar a ser la noche del séptimo día. La semana prometida ya se había cumplido y Hinako-sensei no había logrado nada, porque precisamente tampoco había hecho nada, más que dejar pasar el tiempo jugando y vagueando en nuestra casa. Esa noche, Ranma, Akane y Nabiki, sermonearon a Hinako-sensei sobre que no había hecho nada y que su presencia era innecesaria dentro de nuestra casa, cosa en la que yo estaba muy de acuerdo, pero me parecía un poco brusca la manera en la que se lo decían. Ante estas palabras, Hinako-sensei salió corriendo y llorando (en un traje de dormir bastante provocativo para su forma de niña, por cierto). Al poco rato, todos nos fuimos a dormir y en ese momento regresó papá, pues pude oírle cuando llegó. La noche prometía ser una tranquila y placentera, la cual no había podido tener con plenitud desde que los pensamientos fugaces sobre Hinako-sensei y su atracción hacia papá me lo impedían…Pero no, al final, esta noche se volvió turbulenta antes de siquiera empezar.

Me explico: a los pocos minutos de acostarnos, todos nos despertamos a causa de un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de invitados, la cual actualmente ocupan Ranma y tío Genma. Como era de esperarse, todos fuimos corriendo hacia allá para descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando y…bueno…la escena que encontramos no fue muy ¨linda¨ que digamos. Para ponerlo en pocas palabras, vimos a Ranma aparentemente ¨acostado¨ encima de la adulta Hinako-sensei (cosa que, por supuesto no era en verdad así, pues como pude enterarme más adelante, Ranma lo único que estaba haciendo era defenderse de ella, quien le estaba drenando la energía mientras él dormía, planeando confesársele a papá en su forma adulta). Papá se enojó mucho con Ranma, creyendo que todo esto había sido su culpa y se arrodilló pidiéndole disculpas a Hinako-sensei. Le dijo que él aceptaría toda la responsabilidad por las acciones de Ranma al ser esta su casa y él su invitado, por lo que él quería compensárselo. Hinako-sensei esperanzada, vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta y estuvo a punto de pedirle a papá que se casara con ella, pero por suerte en ese momento la profesora empezó a volver a su forma de niña y se escapó de la habitación antes de que papá la viera (mandando a volar el tatami como distracción para hacer posible su huida).

Como ella salió a la calle en busca de algo a lo cual robarle la energía, Ranma, Akane y Nabiki aprovecharon este momento para cerrar y reforzar la puerta principal de la casa con tablas de madera (como si hubiera un ciclón), pegando un mensaje en la puerta diciéndole a Hinako-sensei que se fuera a otra parte a robarle el padre a otra familia y que aquí no la necesitábamos como nueva madre. Sin embargo, algo tan simple no podía pararla. La profesora utilizó la energía que había absorbido para lanzarla contra la puerta y derribarla, pero como se volvió una niña de nuevo, tuvo que dar vuelta atrás por un momento y conseguir nuevamente energía para transformarse en adulta. Al instante que volvió, Akane mojó a Ranma y junto con Nabiki, lo vistió como ama de casa para hacerle pasar por nuestra ¨madre¨. Pero a pesar de sus ¨actuaciones¨ en conjunto con Akane y Nabiki, Hinako-sensei no les creía, porque Ranma lucía demasiado joven como para ser una madre o esposa.

Preguntándose qué era todo ese ruido de la entrada, papá llegó al lugar, a lo que Ranma ¨saltó¨ a sus brazos con energía (y con una cara como de grito de guerra) mientras exclamaba: ¨ ¡Querido! ¨, todo con tal de tratar de convencer a Hinako-sensei. Pero papá, desubicado y extrañado de ese raro juego que parecía hacer Ranma, se dispuso a transformarlo de vuelta a hombre con una tetera de agua caliente que traía, cosa que hizo a este entrar en pánico. Por suerte para Ranma, pude detener a papá antes de que lo hiciera, aunque debo admitir que me dolió un poco el haberle hecho tirar toda el agua caliente de la tetera sobre su propio pie. Akane, Ranma y Nabiki miraron con caras muy enojadas a papá, como tratando de convencerlo de que Ranma era ahora en estos momentos su ¨esposa¨, pero papá, inmune a esas sombrías expresiones, solo quedó más confundido. Y ahí estábamos, todos (incluyendo al tío Genma convertido en panda), aglomerados alrededor de papá, alejándolo de Hinako-sensei. En este ambiente tan tenso, la profesora sacó inesperadamente un billete de diez mil yenes, con el cual ¨compró¨ la voluntad de Nabiki y la hizo comportarse como su hija. Al segundo después del pequeño shock por la ¨traición¨ de Nabiki, todos solo pudimos ver pasmados como papá y Hinako-sensei salían de casa a un ¨viaje¨ (con la ropa lista y todo), una escena realmente muy irreal.

Tras medio minuto de confusión, Akane exclamó enojada que no dejaría que Hinako-sensei se convirtiera en nuestra nueva mamá y en su furia, mandó a volar a Ranma chica, diciéndole que los detuviera, cosa que él efectivamente hizo, pero no de la mejor manera (es decir, le dio a papá en la cabeza con uno de los grandes martillos con los que Akane siempre lo golpea, ¿no te parece que eso ya es pasarse un poco?). Mientras Ranma y Hinako-sensei (convertida ya de vuelta nuevamente en su forma de niña) peleaban, Akane llegó (en bicicleta) al lugar (el cual era una playa cercana y ya había amanecido). Con algo de fuerza, despertó a papá de su inconsciencia a causa del golpe dado por Ranma y le abrazó con fuerza. Luego, en un tono preocupado y serio, le preguntó que, si él pensaba volver a casarse, a lo que él pensó un momento y recordó entonces algo…ese día era el aniversario de vuestro matrimonio…Sin dilación alguna, volvió rápidamente (seguido por todos) a casa y realizó una serie de oraciones frente a tu altar, lo cual me hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Después de todo, me di cuenta de que él sigue amándote y que no hay nadie más que tú para él en sus ojos. Con esto, Hinako-sensei por fin se rindió con papá, aunque siguió quedándose en nuestra casa por un tiempo hasta que por fin se consiguió un apartamento en donde quedarse.

Sabes, mamá…todas estas cosas que pasaron con Hinako-sensei…me recordaron un pequeño miedo que había dejado olvidado en el fondo de mi mente…y ese es…el que papá se vuelva a casar. Sé que no tiene nada de mala que él se vuelva a enamorar y que quiera compartir el resto de su vida con esa persona, de hecho, yo lo aceptaría todo con gusto si eso en verdad le hace feliz, pero…aun así…no puedo evitar el sentirme inquieta e incómoda ante este pensamiento…Sé que nadie puede reemplazarte y que papá tampoco pensaría en hacerlo, sin embargo, aún a mi edad, me es muy difícil imaginarme y aceptar con honestidad una vida con una ¨nueva mamá¨, por muy buena que esta pueda llegar a ser…Creo que…¿estaré siendo muy egoísta?...No lo sé…Quizás…todo se deba al hecho de que yo he tomado tu ¨papel¨ en la familia y que me he encuentro confundida sobre qué cosa debo ser: ¿un alma maternal…o…una buena, amable y confiable hermana mayor?...Puedo muy bien ser ambas cosas, pero…hay veces en las que me pregunto cuál es mi yo real…

¡Lo siento, no quería decir esta clase de cosas tan negativas! No debo pensar en ello, debo seguir fuerte y sonriente por mi familia, para que así todos podamos seguir avanzando en nuestras vidas. Solo eso es lo verdaderamente importante, ¿verdad? Ya es muy tarde, por lo que con esto me despido, mamá. Con amor,

Kasumi

N.A: Para quienes solo hayan visto el anime y no tengan en posesión la Wikipedia para saberlo, Ninomiya Hinako, profesora de Ranma y Akane, se enamora de Tendo Soun y pretende casarse con él, hecho que claro, sus hijas quieren evitar. Estaba releyendo el manga en busca de alguna historia que hacer y me pareció casi obligatorio el incluir esta, para tratar de expresar los posibles pensamientos y emociones que debió sentir Kasumi en dicha situación. Sin más que contar, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 7: Akane vs Ranma: Un duelo culinario.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Mamá, ¿recuerdas por casualidad aquel diario de recetas tuyo para aprender a cocinar? Sí, aquel mismo que tú me dejaste y que…bueno…terminé perdiendo cuando aprendí a cocinar tan bien como tú lo hacías. Pues la verdad es que Akane lo encontró recientemente mientras estaba organizando unas cosas. Todo fue hace unos días, por la tarde. En ese momento, me encontraba tendiendo la ropa en el jardín interior de la casa, justo frente al estanque. Papá y tío Genma estaban jugando tranquilamente como de costumbre una partida de shogi, mientras que Ranma por un lado estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de entrenamiento. Nabiki también estaba presente ahí, sentada (con las piernas cruzadas) en el camino medio de los tres, leyendo un libro con bastante interés. De repente, el oír de un grito nos desubicó a todos (hasta tal punto que incluso se me cayó la toalla que en ese momento estaba colgando). Miré confusa hacia el segundo piso de la casa, más específicamente al cuarto de Akane, pues de por ahí parecía provenir el grito. Enseguida, preocupados por lo que le había pasado, todos subimos corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en busca de Akane. Allí, en mitad del pasillo del segundo piso, la vimos sosteniendo el cuaderno, rodeada por un montón de cajas y diversos objetos. Por un momento, creí estar soñando, ya que…bueno…hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo había visto, pero al acercarme, lo pude comprobar: era real. Me sentí emocionada, feliz y muy nostálgica por recuperarlo, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido de vuelta un rastro físico de tu recuerdo, de quien fuiste y lo mucho que hiciste, mamá…Al reabrir el cuaderno y ver innegablemente tu letra sobre las páginas, me llenaba de nostalgia y añoranza, sintiéndome deseosa de que por favor cocinaras tú otra vez algo para nosotros…

Papá, Nabiki, y sobretodo Akane, estaban muy sorprendidos y a la vez emocionados por este reencuentro tan especial, pero en ese momento lo único que mi cuerpo y mente me permitían, era mirar fijamente a las páginas del cuaderno, releer con lentitud y constancia lo escrito (a pesar de ya haberlo memorizado hace tanto tiempo) y recordar…Por mi mente pasaron miles de recuerdos y escenas, todas relacionadas a ese querido cuaderno…y…a ti…mamá…Una ligera tristeza se formó en mi rostro durante esos momentos, y lo sé…Aún después de tanto tiempo…es duro el recordar…Aunque normalmente lo haga con cariño…no puedo evitar sentir un sabor agridulce de vez en cuando al hacerlo…pues a mi mente llega el deseo de…poderlo todo cambiar…y hacer que tú estés aquí con nosotros…por lo menos…una vez más…

Lo siento, me estoy desviando del tema, ¿verdad? Mejor regresemos a lo que te estaba contando inicialmente.

Mientras yo sostenía el cuaderno, Ranma y tío Genma se posicionaron a mi lado, curiosos sobre su contenido al ver la reacción de nuestra familia al encontrarlo. El tío leyó una parte de las páginas que en ese momento tenía frente a mí y Ranma comentó algo divertido sobre el hecho de que el cuaderno solo hablaba sobre platillos de cocina, cosa por lo cual se llevó un golpe de Akane. Con una simple sonrisa en mis labios, cerré mis ojos y el cuaderno, y les expliqué entonces la verdad sobre este. Les dije que era tu diario de instrucción de cocina, aquel que poseía tus recetas personalizadas y el cual habías hecho especialmente para nosotras. Inevitablemente al mencionarlo, llegaron a mí nuevamente los recuerdos. Aquella, la primera vez en la que me quedé fijamente mirando tu espalda mientras cocinabas, admirando con curiosidad tu habilidad y empeño, a pesar de no ser todavía totalmente consciente de la verdadera dificultad que pudiera resultarte todo este trabajo. El sonido y el olor de tu cocina atraían ahora por completo mi atención, y eso tú (como toda madre), lo notaste. Te volteaste a verme, con un dulce gesto, y me preguntaste si quería ayudarte, a lo que yo, contenta, asentí simplemente. Me pusiste un delantal y juntas nos pusimos a darle forma a unas masas (si mal no recuerdo, eran para hacer gyozas), con el diario y algunos otros ingredientes en frente, encima de la mesa. Recuerdo que fui muy torpe en aquel entonces, pero era de esperarse, era todavía bastante pequeña y también era la primera vez que intentaba algo así. Todo era como un juego extraño, en el cual trataba de imitar tus movimientos para conseguir los mismos resultados, sin embargo, mi inexperiencia sacaba lo mejor de mi trabajo. La verdad es que más que ¨cocinar¨, parecía que simplemente jugaba con la comida, algo un poco frustrante, pues mi seriedad con mi tarea esperaba ser tan buena como tú y se disgustaba por no poder serlo. Realmente, en ese momento no entendía por qué todo me salía mal y extraño, si lo único que hacía era seguir tu ejemplo.

Al ver mi descontento, tú me animaste y me dijiste que era normal, que solo tenía que seguir aprendiendo y practicando, pues a todos no se les da tan bien al inicio. Me dijiste que, si quería mejorar, que tratara de seguir las recetas de tu diario y que practicara mucho, que siguiera y siguiera intentándolo hasta poderlo lograr y que no me enfadara si me equivocaba o las cosas salían mal, pues al final, aprendería de todo ello y tarde o temprano llegaría ya a lo que quería. Seguí tu consejo y me esforcé, aunque, quizás me pasé un poco de la cuenta. Traté de cocinar platillos más avanzados de lo que en ese entonces mi yo tan pequeña podía en verdad hacer, impaciente por aprender y dominar las recetas, pero…eso me llevó a cometer varios y peligrosos errores, tantos que es realmente un milagro que nada me hubiera pasado. Por suerte, gracias a ello me calmé y decidí hacerlo todo a su tiempo, paso por paso, avanzando desde el inicio hasta lo difícil y no apurarlo todo nuevamente. Ello, me llevó por fin a aprender y mejorar increíblemente con mis habilidades culinarias. ¡Por fin lo logré! Aunque…bueno…sigue siendo un poco triste el haberlo logrado tiempo después de perderte.

Aún recuerdo el orgullo y felicidad que sentí aquella noche, en la primera cena que YO especialmente preparé para todos. Las lágrimas de emoción y la sonrisa satisfecha de papá al probar mi comida y saberla con exactamente el mismo gusto que la tuya, no podía hacerme más que feliz. Finalmente, lo había logrado, tal y como tú lo dijiste y también…había logrado dar un nuevo paso hacia mi propio cambio…aquel que me convertiría en lo que soy hoy…

Fue en ese entonces, que el cuaderno despareció. Me sentí muy culpable de perderlo, pues era un muy preciado recuerdo tuyo, sin embargo, no lo encontré por más que busqué…Creí ya haberlo perdido para siempre, pero ahora…al reencontrarlo tan de repente…no pude evitar preguntarme el por qué…Todo esto estaba siendo realmente misterioso…

Al terminar mis explicaciones, sostuve tu cuaderno entre mis brazos, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y que este volviera a desaparecer, ahora justo frente a mis propios ojos. Mi gesto era en cierta forma suplicante, pero al hacerlo sentía un calor extrañamente familiar…Sentía que era como…cuando tú nos dabas un tierno abrazo…y así…por un momento me volví a sentir como aquella niña tan pequeña e inmadura…

En ese preciso instante, la expresión y sobretodo la mirada que me dedicaba Akane…me recordó mucho a ti…mamá…Ella siempre ha sido la más parecida de nosotras a ti, siempre, desde que nació…Hace un tiempo atrás no se le notaba tanto porque llevaba el pelo largo, pero ahora que lo tiene corto se le nota mucho. Ese parecido…es realmente algo especial…Diría que Nabiki y yo salimos a papá, pero, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de eso. Las tres somos tan diferentes, mamá…Sí, lo sé, es solo lo normal. Ya sea en el físico o la personalidad, los hermanos nunca serán completamente iguales. Todo el mundo es diferente, especial e irrepetible…por eso…solo sigo imitando- ¡Ah! No-no-no, nuevamente me estoy desviando de nuestro tema principal. Lo siento mucho por ello. Por favor, perdóname mamá. A ver, ¿en dónde me había quedado? ¡Ah sí!

Después de hablarlo un poco, le regalé el diario a Akane, queriendo ayudarla a mejorar en la cocina, justo como tú hiciste conmigo. La verdad es que me dolía mucho el volver a separarme tan rápidamente del cuaderno nada más haberlo vuelto a ver, pero esto era lo mejor que podía hacer. Akane le daría un mejor uso del que mi yo actual (que ya sabe cocinar perfectamente) pudiera darle a este. Le pedí que por favor lo cuidara bien y se lo di, alegrándola mucho. Al verla así, una pequeña risa surgió de mi simple sonrisa, me recordaba mucho a cuando era una niña y recibía un regalo, aunque claro, en comparación con aquella época, sus reacciones, acciones y palabras son mucho más calmadas.

Entonces, todos retomamos nuestras actividades y nos dispusimos a seguir el día, con una paz y tranquilidad de la cual normalmente no podíamos gozar. Por lo que oí por parte de Nabiki, Ranma añoraba ahora el probar alguna vez la comida de su madre, pero gracias a la promesa y actitud algo egoísta y rastrera del tío Genma, su deseo parecía inconcebible. Ranma estaba tan molesto con su padre por ponerlo en tal situación, que estuvo a punto de darle una paliza, momento justo en el cual Nabiki pasó por el pasillo y decidió gastarles una pequeña broma. Sin la más mínima duda, ¨afirmó¨ ver en ese momento a la mamá de Ranma, lo cual hizo que inmediatamente, padre e hijo se tiraran al estanque y se transformaran para ¨disfrazarse¨ y evitar su cruel destino, cayendo así por completo en el juego de Nabiki (para su propio regocijo). A Nabiki le resulta muy divertido el espantarlos, pero yo no lo veo correcto. Después de todo, sé y entiendo que en realidad ambos quisieran verla, pero no pueden hacerlo por el miedo a que la tía (con su seriedad) cumpla su parte de la promesa si cree que Ranma no es lo suficientemente masculino (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta ahora su maldición).

Después de terminar la cena, recoger los platos de la mesa, limpiarlos y ponerlos en su lugar, me dispuse a bañarme. Tras lavarme, llené la bañera con agua tibia, casi fría, y me metí en ella (sujetando mi largo pelo con una toalla para que no se mojara). La verdad es que desde que llegaron Ranma y tío Genma a la casa, estamos gastando más de lo normal, sobre todo cuando se trata del agua caliente. Este mes puede que sea algo complicado si seguimos gastando tanto, así que será mejor que se los avise cuanto antes. En fin, por eso, para evitar gastar más agua caliente, decidí llenar la bañera a esa temperatura. Era algo…incómodo, hasta cierto punto, pero el agua fría no está tan mal una vez que te acostumbras a ella.

Mientras me ¨relajaba¨ en la bañera, empecé a recordar nuevamente aquellos tiempos cuando te ¨ayudaba¨ en la cocina. En serio…me hubiera encantado que mi primer platillo perfecto…hubieras sido tú la primera en verlo y probarlo…Me hubiera encantado verte orgullosa de mí…y que me felicitaras por cuán bien lo había hecho…

¡Ah, no es que me esté quejando ni nada por el estilo! ¡Sé que esto no tiene remedio, así que no tiene sentido el siquiera pensar en quejarse! Es solo que…en verdad me hacía mucha ilusión que mi primera gran obra maestra…tuviera tu aprobación… ¡La cual estoy segura que tiene! Pero…bueno…no es lo mismo el suponerlo que el saberlo con seguridad…por tus propias palabras…Me entiendes, ¿verdad…? …Ah…Lo siento, nuevamente me estoy dispersando el pensamiento…Mejor volvamos al punto donde me quedé, ¿vale?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos en ese momento en el baño, que casi se me olvidó dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, lo cual me llevó a quedarme algo más del tiempo debido dentro del este. Cuando por fin me di cuenta de mi despiste, salí inmediatamente, me sequé, me vestí con mi bata de dormir y me fui a la cama; aunque debo decir que el cuerpo me lo sentía algo pesado en ese momento, probablemente a causa del trabajo acumulado del día.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con algo de fiebre, tos y un cansancio que no me permitía moverme con facilidad. Sí, efectivamente, me había resfriado, probablemente todo fue culpa del largo baño con agua fría, pero… ¿en verdad soy tan débil de salud como para enfermarme con tan poco? Quisiera pensar que no, aunque…quizás…esto sea algo que haya heredado de ti… ¡E-Em, perdón, como iba diciendo! Al encontrarme así, papá se preocupó mucho y se puso a llorar inmensamente. Ya sabes lo extremadamente sentimental que él puede ser hasta con la más mínima cosa, ¿cierto, mamá? Pues este era uno de esos casos. Estaba llorando y lamentándose tan fuerte que casi pareciera que me estuviera yo muriendo (cosa que, por supuesto no estaba pasando, claro). Al poco de encontrarme así, Nabiki entró a la habitación, acompañada de Ranma y el tío Genma, quienes también estaban preocupados por el bullicio de papá. Unos momentos después, entró en la habitación Akane, con una expresión extremadamente preocupada (pero no tanto como la de papá) y Nabiki se encargó de calmarla. En serio, esto era solo un resfriado común y corriente, y a causa de la exageración de papá todos se habían llevado un susto.

Yo decía que no era nada grave, por lo que me traté de levantar para ir a preparar el desayuno, pero papá no me lo permitió y me dijo que me quedara en cama. A mí me preocupaba esto, pues yo era la encargada de todo dentro de la casa, especialmente cuando se trataba de la comida, por lo que…si me quitaban esas responsabilidades…era como si…yo…no sé…no tuviera sentido, ¿sabes? Después de todo, había elegido quedarme en casa y cuidar de nuestra familia…en vez de continuar mis estudios y asistir a la universidad…El servir como ¨ama de casa¨ en nuestro hogar…era…no…ES…mi único y verdadero ¨deber¨ que tengo en mi vida…Así que…si no podía cumplirlo… ¿qué sería de mí? …L-Lo siento…sé que solo estoy siendo extremista y…que las cosas en realidad no son para nada así, mamá, pero…este pensamiento…me cuesta mucho sacarlo de mi mente…

El caso es que, al verme en mi estado, Akane se acercó a mi cama y me dijo que la dejara a ella encargarse de la situación (más específicamente en el tema de la cocina), cosa que enseguida nos preocupó a papá y a mí. Akane no es precisamente muy hábil a parte de las artes marciales, ¿recuerdas? Pues entonces puedes entender perfectamente nuestra inquietud. Al oír esto, Ranma y tío Genma hicieron rápido las maletas y se dispusieron a ¨huir¨ antes de que empezaran a llegar los problemas, pero Akane los detuvo antes de que siquiera pudieran pasar por la puerta de mi cuarto. Cuando Akane les preguntó enojada que a dónde se supone que iban, Ranma le respondió con simpleza y ligero descaro que ¨ ¿No es obvio? A un lugar en donde tu comida no nos enferme¨, y por ello se ganó como siempre los fuertes golpes de una furiosa Akane. Al ver esto, más aún me parecía mejor que yo hiciera las cosas, por lo que traté de levantarme nuevamente, pero tras sentarme y dar una pequeña tos nada más, papá me volvió a detener. Ciertamente, me entristecía el no poder hacer mis deberos como normalmente me correspondía, pero ante las palabras preocupadas y decididas de papá, y teniendo en cuenta mi estado, al final me rendí de seguir intentándolo.

En ese momento, Akane le aseguró a Ranma que ahora que tenía en manos tu diario de cocina, podía preparar un platillo rico sin problema alguno. Tras decir esto con plena confianza, una risa algo maléfica y una brillante casi ¨aura de batalla¨ de color azul la rodeó, haciéndola ver como si fuera una villana, lo cual nos dejó a todos ahora más preocupados. Y bien fundamentada que estuvo nuestra preocupación, pues según me contó después Nabiki, papá, Ranma y tío Genma, tuvieron que ¨sufrir¨ por culpa de un plato cocinado por Akane, dejándolos desesperados e inquietos de que esta situación continuara por otro par de días. Nabiki les ofreció una ¨solución¨ a esto, pero a papá no le gustó, pues era una bastante ¨cara¨ para su billetera. Aunque no me lo contara a detalle, me puedo imaginar la situación: Nabiki (quien no sabe ni tiene el más mínimo interés en aprender a cocinar), llamó a algún restaurante o negocio de comida rápida para pedir una comida de ¨categoría¨ para toda la familia, y al ver que su ¨idea¨ no fue aceptada, se rindió a ¨tratar¨ de ¨mejorar¨ la situación. Según ella, papá y tío Genma encontraron una ¨solución¨ mejor, pero la suya era algo más rústica, pues se componía únicamente de arroz, col y un poco de mayonesa (si la persona quería, claro). Vaya, al verlos a todos así me doy cuenta de que esta casa estaría perdida sin mí (y no exagero ni presumo de ello).

Y yo, durante **TODO** ese tiempo, estuve sola, reposando en mi cuarto, siendo visitada de vez en cuando por Nabiki, con quien me ponía hablar un poco. Es raro, ¿sabes? Somos hermanas, nos llevamos bien y somos muy cercanas, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas de las que nunca hablamos, mayoritariamente porque ya no tenemos tanto ¨tiempo¨ para ello. Ella está ocupada con la escuela y sus ¨negocios¨, y yo tengo la atención completamente puesta sobre nuestra casa. Es interesante y a la vez misterioso, los temas que Nabiki conoce y de los cuales habla con tanta profundidad (sobre todo cuando se trata de economía y contabilidad). Estos temas resultan atrayentes solamente porque ella los cuenta con tanta facilidad, pues yo más que nadie sé mejor que los números no son lo mío en realidad. Aunque no me molestan para nada estas cosas, la verdad es que me gustaría que hablara conmigo en un sentido…ya sabes…más personal. Solo sé lo básico que me cuenta sobre su vida estudiantil, principalmente en el sentido académico, pero a pesar de que sé que no es una solitaria y que lleva una ¨plena¨ vida social en la escuela, aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y preguntarme si realmente todo estará tan bien como ella dice que está. Desde pequeña ha sido la clase de chica que se guarda las cosas para sí misma y trata de no depender demasiado en los demás, a menos que sea necesario…pero yo como su hermana quiero saberlo…No pido que me cuente todos y cada uno de sus secretos, porque sé que los tiene y que eso forma parte de su privacidad, pero sí quiero que confíe un poco más en mí…sobre todo en lo que se refiere a lo sentimental…Puede que yo…no sea el mejor ejemplo ni tenga tanta experiencia como para poder hablar con todo criterio, sin embargo, puedo y **QUIERO **escucharla, comprenderla y aconsejarla…Pero…simplemente…no puedo hacerlo…hasta que ella decida dar ese primer paso…y eso me frustra un poco, mamá…

Ups, no de nuevo, me he vuelto a dispersar. Argh, ¿por qué me será tan difícil mantenerme sobre **UN** solo tema? Ah, lo siento mucho otra vez, mamá. Esta vez **PROMETO** que no hablaré de más y terminaré por contarte por fin que fue lo que sucedió con Akane y los demás el resto de ese día.

El caso es que, en un momento cuando Nabiki estaba conmigo, llamaron a la puerta y ella fue a atenderla. La visita fue nada más y nada menos que de la señora Saotome, la madre de Ranma (Nodoka, creo que se llama), en pocas palabras, nuestra querida ¨tía¨. Nabiki fue entonces a avisarles a papá, Ranma y tío Genma sobre su llegada, pero Ranma y tío Genma, por creerlo una repetición de aquella ¨broma¨, no le creyeron esta vez. Sin embargo, no pasó ni medio minuto para que se dieran cuenta de que esto era verdad (al escuchar y verla llegar hacia dónde ellos estaban), por lo que, al igual que la otra vez, saltaron corriendo al estanque y se transformaron. Es increíble como a la tía Nodoka no le resulta para nada extraño que cada vez que aparece, ¨Ranko¨ y su mascota el ¨Señor Panda¨ estén mojados. ¿Será tan despistada? ¿En verdad no sospechará de nada? ¿O solo será que eso nos quiere hacer cree? La verdad es que yo, no lo sé.

En fin, el caso es que, al saber sobre nuestra situación, la tía Nodoka decidió ayudarnos y se ofreció a preparar la comida, cosa que alegró a todos, pero los deprimió cuando esta le pidió ayuda a Akane para cocinar. A pesar de que le ¨advirtieron¨ (principalmente Ranma, quien se llevó unos cuantos golpes ahora como Ranko), la tía Nodoka se ofreció a enseñarle a Akane a cocinar, cosa que la esperanzó mucho a ella y papá (hasta tal punto que cuando le estaba dando las ¨gracias¨ a la tía, parecía nuevamente que estaba hablando sobre una enfermedad mortal, exagerando tanto o más que conmigo). Para ¨prevenir¨ los daños que la cocina de Akane pudiera causar, Ranma (como Ranko), le pidió a la tía que lo dejara ayudarla en la cocina también, cosa que ella aceptó encantada (aunque molestó a Akane, quien intuía las razones tras las acciones de Ranma).

Tras una demostración magistral por parte de ¨Ranko¨ con el cuchillo, ¨él¨ y Akane llevaron a cabo una competición para ver quien de ¨las¨ dos cocinaba mejor. Quien tuvo que hacer de juez de su competición, fue la tía Nodoka, quien regresaba a la cocina después de darle de comer al ¨Señor Panda¨ una comida ¨estropeada¨ (más específicamente carbonizada) por Akane cuando estaban cocinando. Obviamente, a la hora de probarlos, el de Ranma resultó ser el más rico y la tía la felicitó diciéndole que se convertiría algún día en una buena esposa (lo cual me da un poco de risa y lástima, porque Ranma no puede ser la ¨esposa¨, bueno, al menos no si se tiene que casar con Akane… ¿o sí?). Cuando la tía probó el de Akane, al parecer, sabía tan ¨mal¨ que le provocó un pequeño desmayo (y eso que solo fue un muy pequeño bocado).

Tras presenciar la escena, Nabiki volvió a la habitación con un jugo de naranja y una cola y me lo contó todo. En ese momento, me acordé de algo muy importante y peligroso que Ranma debía saber inmediatamente si estaba ahora mismo ¨transformado¨ en el área de la cocina. Le pedí a Nabiki que les avisara de que la tubería del agua caliente de la cocina estaba algo vieja, por lo que tuvieran cuidado, sin embargo, para cuando ella fue a decirlo, ya había ocurrido una catástrofe. Akane había hecho explotar unos huevos crudos en el microondas al tratar de hacer huevos duros, provocando que parte del microondas roto chocara con la tubería y soltara un gran chorro de agua caliente, haciendo que Ranma empezara a huir de ello, pero, aun así, se transformó de vuelta. Por suerte, la tía estaba tan concentrada en la comida que se mojó que no se dio cuenta de ello, lo cual le dio tiempo al asustado Ranma para ser ¨salvado¨ por Nabiki. Al final, toda la comida estropeada por el agua, la tía Nodoka se la dio de comer al tío Genma transformado en el ¨Señor Panda¨ (para su desgracia), por lo que todos terminamos comiendo unos potes de fideos instantáneos para la cena. ¿Y sabes que es lo más curioso de esto? ¡Akane fue quien había calentado el agua para echarles a los fideos, justo como lo decía la primera lección de tu cuaderno! Todavía le queda un largo (pero en serio, un **LARGO**) camino por recorrer a Akane para que pueda superar esa torpeza y llegue a cocinar bien, sin embargo, estoy segura de que algún día (en un futuro quizás muy lejano), lo logrará mamá. Después de todo, ¿no lo logré yo? Sé que, si ella se esfuerza y trata de seguir los consejos de tu diario, de seguro (bueno, o al menos eso espero), logrará convertirse en toda una cocinera (aunque el objetivo no sea volverla una completa profesional).

Gracias por seguir mi relato hasta el final a pesar de mis cambios de tema, mamá. Prometo ser más centrada la próxima vez que te escriba, pero de momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, después de todo, tengo que recuperar el mando de las tareas de la casa. Con amor,

Kasumi

N.A: Uff, esto ha sido realmente un trabajo de escribir (sobre todo ahora que estoy de vuelta a la escuela), pero al menos lo hice por fin. Ciertamente la actualización de esta historia está siendo algo esporádica, pero nadie le ha puesto la firma de cancelación, así que lo único que puedo decir y pedirles (si están leyendo y esperando esta historia): por favor, ¡tened paciencia! Sin más que comentar, ¡espero (en serio) que nos leamos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 8: La cría de un Fénix.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Como creo haberte mencionado anteriormente, nuestra vida diaria ha dado un vuelco completo desde la llegada de Ranma y el tío Genma, por lo que hemos terminado presenciando y descubriendo cosas que creíamos que eran solo fantasía, y hace unos pocos días, tuvimos que lidiar con una criaturita muy particular. Si mal no lo recuerdo, dijeron que era la cría de un ave Fénix. Sí mamá, no es mentira, ¡un ave Fénix! Debe resultar muy impactante e increíble el descubrir que estas majestuosas aves que salen en muchas (y en algunas muy épicas) historias son reales en verdad. Aunque debo aclararte mamá que estas no lucen para nada como las que en esos cuentos se muestran. Aun así, me pareció un polluelo muy lindo.

Todo el enredo comenzó cuando Kuno (el ¨amigo¨ de Nabiki, ¿recuerdas, verdad?) le compró a un extraño vendedor el misterioso y legendario huevo del ave Fénix, todo con el fin de aprender una especie de técnica de combate secreta con la cual poder enfrentarse a Ranma y ganarle. Antes de aceptar a ¨duras penas¨ el dinero que Kuno le ofreció por el huevo, el vendedor le advirtió que **NO** se lo pusiera sobre su cabeza **POR NADA DEL MUNDO**. Kuno obviamente no era tan ¨tonto¨ y alocado como para hacer eso, pero…bueno, digamos que por culpa de un desliz de Ranma (quien en medio de un juego de béisbol se había topado con él), se terminó cumpliendo la temida advertencia y así (tras el destello de una brillante y misteriosa luz), nació el polluelo del ave Fénix.

Ranma quedó extrañado por la ¨fea ave¨ que había nacido, así que se acercó para verla más detalladamente. Unos momentos después de ello, la cría del Fénix le empezó a picotear la cabeza a Ranma sin parar (moviendo en el proceso la cabeza y el cuello de Kuno, quien a pesar de lo ¨peligroso¨ que era esta acción, se mantenía tranquilo y serio sin moverse del lugar). A pesar de que Ranma trató de defenderse en su furia contra la pequeña ave, no logró su cometido, ya que esta lo deslumbró con un brillo ¨mágico¨ (al parecer característica de su raza) y Kuno terminó por darle el golpe final para dejarlo K.O. Ahora con esta nueva y más fuerte ¨habilidad¨ bajo la manga, Kuno se sentía de lo mejor consigo mismo y sus capacidades de combate, por lo que se dispuso a despedirse de Ranma con una pose orgullosa, momento el cual el Fénix aprovechó para darle otra ración de picotazos a este. Enojado, Ranma los mandó a volar con una patada, pero ambos terminaron volviendo hacia él, cayendo el Fénix a clavar fuertemente su pico una vez más contra su cabeza y llevándolo a casi desmayarse. El pobre Ranma no tuvo más opción que irse y volver al dojo, pero para su mala suerte, la voluntad del Fénix de seguir atacándolo era demasiado fuerte, por lo que tanto Kuno como su sirviente se vieron obligados a seguirle. Fue un momento algo cómico, incómodo e inesperado el recibir y ver a Ranma en la puerta siendo atacado por el Fénix, con Kuno y su sirviente justo a su lado.

Sin más opción, Kuno y su ninja sirviente (creo que se llamaba Sasuke) se tuvieron que quedar a cenar con nosotros, por lo que tuve que preparar un poco más de comida de lo habitual, pero eso realmente no fue para nada un problema. El cenar así todos juntos resultó ser una escena más cómoda y divertida de lo que pensé que podría ser, pues se sentía como si nuestra familia hubiera crecido, aunque para Ranma y Kuno (y quizás solo un poco para Nabiki) esto no fue realmente agradable, ya que Ranma era picoteado y Kuno era movido sin permiso a causa del Fénix, todo mientras comían. Durante la cena, gracias a un comentario (medio aburrido) de Nabiki y los conocimientos de papá y míos, pudimos descubrir que la cría del Fénix había ¨impreso¨ en su memoria a Ranma como su enemigo a causa de ser la primera persona que vio al nacer, y por ello le atacaba sin parar (aunque en el proceso de la explicación terminamos haciendo un pequeño y cómico juego de palabras parecidas a la pronunciación de **impresión**, el cual parece que no le hizo mucha gracia a Nabiki, pues seguía comiendo con la misma expresión tranquila y aburrida).

Entendiendo por fin la ¨situación afortunada¨ en la cual se encontraba Kuno en este momento, con Ranma no pudiendo hacerle frente, este decidió aprovechar el momento, por lo que tomó rápido a Akane en brazos y se decidió a llevarla a una cita (la cual a la misma no le hacía ni gracia, claro). En ese momento, me pareció ver un pequeño tic de furia en una de las cejas de Nabiki, pero fue tan rápido que bien que habría podido ser solo mi imaginación. Además, ella siguió terminando de comer con toda su tranquilidad, paciencia y medio aburrimiento, sin cambiar su expresión. Parecía como si le hiciera oídos sordos a toda la situación o como si simplemente en realidad no le importara esta para nada.

Por otro lado, Ranma no se veía contento con la idea de Kuno, quien fanfarroneaba con que él ya no le podía hacer nada y estaba a punto de llevarse a Akane de verdad, pero no pudo, pues la misma le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con un mini martillo, dejándolo K.O y evitando así su infortunio. Al ver y comprobar con esto, que Kuno estaba completamente indefenso ante los ataques de cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, Ranma decidió jugar su carta especial: su maldición. Se metió al estanque de agua del jardín y se transformó en mujer, todo con el fin de ¨despistar¨ al ave y poder vengarse por todo lo que esta le había hecho. Como a veces suele hacer, Ranma en su forma chica fingió llamar y acercarse ¨amorosamente¨ a Kuno, quien al solo escuchar ser llamado se despertó inmediatamente. Es increíble lo bien que puede actuar Ranma en su forma de mujer cuando le conviene, pero es más increíble aún el hecho de que Kuno todavía no se ha percatado de su verdadera identidad, a pesar de todas las pistas que se le han dejado justo delante de los ojos.

Sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Ranma, la cría del ave Fénix pareció reconocerlo como la misma persona a pesar de haberse transformado, por lo que lo inmovilizó nuevamente con su brillo y le atacó sin piedad, cosa que sorprendió al propio Kuno, Akane y Nabiki (quien tras por fin terminar la cena se había acercado para ver más detalladamente la situación actual). Al ver que su plan original no le había funcionado, Ranma hizo una pequeña actuación de cuánto le ¨dolía¨ no poder acercarse a Kuno a causa del ave, con el fin de convencerlo para que se la quitara, pero (como todo en la vida no se da así de fácil) …no lo logró. Por un momento, todos pensamos que, con ello, Kuno estaba dejando atrás su ¨amor¨ por Ranma chica (ya que parecía verlo menos importante que el conservar al ave para poder ganarle a Ranma normal), sin embargo, nuestros pensamientos fueron todos estúpidamente sorprendidos por la expresión que este dio al final, diciendo que no podía dejar ni a una ni a la otra, y como es costumbre, ¨la¨ terminó atrapando en un fuerte abrazo afectuoso. Ante la escena, tanto Nabiki como Akane se afirmaron (en un tono vencido) que hubiera sido mejor que Ranma no se transformara.

Al momento después, Nabiki sacó un mini martillo (el cual creo que era el mismo que había usado Akane antes) y se lo dio a Akane para que dejara nuevamente inconsciente al impulsivo Kuno, lo cual ella hizo inmediatamente. Lo gracioso de esta curiosa escena fue que: al pronunciar el ¨Toma¨ de esa manera tan resignada, y pasárselo a Akane con un gesto tan desganado y casual, parecía como que era la misma Nabiki la que le estaba dando permiso a Akane para golpearlo. Sí, lo sé, suena muy extraño y puede que no dé en realidad tanta gracia, pero ese instante en verdad me resultó cómico, quizás por la extraña naturalidad detrás del mismo.

Tras volver a quedar Kuno inconsciente, Ranma se dispuso a bañarse para volver a su forma original, sin embargo, no contó con que Kuno lo siguiera ¨a causa del Fénix¨. Pobrecito, de no ser porque al parecer Ryoga también estaba usando el baño en ese momento, quizás Kuno le hubiera causado muchos y más graves problemas que antes. Por suerte, para cuando nosotros por fin llegamos a ver la escena, Ranma había vuelto a ser chico y Kuno había quedado noqueado nuevamente. Viendo y confirmando con nuestros propios ojos una vez más, la dificultad de la situación en la cual se encontraba Ranma en estos momentos, todos nos quedamos preocupados, pensando que quizás este nuevo ¨problema¨ durara para siempre. En ese preciso instante, para nuestra sorpresa, se apareció en la ventana de nuestro baño el supuesto señor vendedor del huevo del Fénix, quien nos aseguró que el ave dejaría de atacar a Ranma una vez que esta se fuera del nido (o sea, la cabeza de Kuno). Curiosa, le pregunté al señor vendedor que cuánto tiempo tarda un ave Fénix en dejar el nido y él me respondió que se iría en unos 100 años. Obviamente, al ser demasiado tiempo como para poder esperarlo pacientemente, Ranma se enfadó y pateó al señor vendedor (metiéndolo por completo adentro de nuestro baño). Como nueva opción para solucionar el problema, el señor vendedor nos ofreció vendernos un pergamino con una fórmula para hacer unas píldoras que provocaban el apresuramiento del crecimiento del ave Fénix, por lo que se aceleraría el proceso de salida del nido. Al preguntarle el precio, el señor dijo que costaba un millón de yenes, por lo que todos se enfadaron y lo golpearon por el excesivo precio (excepto Akane, Kuno todavía desmayado y yo). Así que al final, nos lo terminó vendiendo por cien yenes.

Akane entonces tomó el pergamino de manos del señor y se propuso a hacer las píldoras, cosa que dejó muy inseguros a Ranma y Ryoga (debido a la tan conocida mala habilidad de ella en la cocina) y debo decir que…sus temores estaban en lo correcto, pues Akane terminó haciendo una especie de líquido extraño de color naranja brillante, el cual la cría del Fénix no se quiso tomar, y aunque ella lo obligó ello, la pobre ave solo terminó moviéndose furiosa y escandalosamente por toda la cocina a causa de su dolor. Ay, creo que será mejor que Akane siga practicando un poco más en sus habilidades culinarias antes de poder repetir otra receta. Sí, eso será lo mejor, ¡debo asegurarme de recordarlo para la próxima vez!

En fin, a causa de la problemática ave, Ranma y Kuno fueron expulsados de la casa y se les mandó a dormir afuera (llevándose con ellos un equipo de acampar, claro). No puedo confirmarlo por completo, pero creo que esa fue una noche muy dura para el pobre Ranma, al tener que dormir con la compañía de Kuno y la cría del Fénix (quien por supuesto, no paraba de picotearle la cabeza), aunque sí te puedo afirmar que Akane estuvo casi toda la noche preocupada por él, tanto que, al despertarme temprano por la mañana, me la encontré ya levantada. Me pareció muy linda su preocupación y aprovechando de que ella pensaba ir a ver cómo estaba Ranma, le preparé un pequeño bento para que se lo llevara como desayuno. A pesar de la dulce intención de Akane, no pudo entregarle a Ranma el bento, ya que tuvo que salir huyendo de la cría del ave Fénix. ¨ ¿Por qué? ¨ -te preguntarás quizás y…bueno…la verdad es que Akane, al entrar a la tienda de campaña para levantar a Ranma, se encontró con el ave (a punto de despertarse) y esta la ¨imprimió¨ en su memoria como su enemiga (justo como había hecho con Ranma), por lo que ella terminó siendo perseguida por esta y Kuno por gran parte de la ciudad. Uy, me pregunto si no se habrán molestado mucho los vecinos por hacer tanto ruido desde por la mañana, espero que no.

Por suerte para ella, Ranma detuvo a Kuno y lo mandó a volar. Fue en ese momento que descubrimos que el ave Fénix hacía una nueva ¨impresión¨ cada vez que se despertaba (aunque Akane estaba tan enojada que descargó un poco su ira con el curioso señor vendedor que había aparecido al hacer esa anotación). ¡Ah, hablando de los enojos de Akane! Ella se enfadó con Ranma por haberle pedido a Ukyo y Shampoo que le hicieran la píldora para el crecimiento del Fénix (la cual ella falló en hacer), sin saber que en realidad fue Sasuke (el sirviente de Kuno) quien les había hecho la petición sin contar con su permiso, por lo que el pobre Ranma sufrió las consecuencias de algo que ni siquiera hizo (algo ya bastante común, ¿sabes?). Aunque por suerte, el malentendido se resolvió rápido y este evitó llevarse un nuevo golpe innecesario.

Cuando Kuno volvió a tierra (y que por cierto estuvo a punto de aplastar a Akane en su caída), Ranma se dispuso a darle las píldoras al Fénix (mientras unas bastante descontentas Ukyo y Shampoo miraban todo, de brazos cruzados), cosa que el mismo Kuno no iba a permitir. Debido a la defensa perfecta de Kuno, Ranma trató de usar a Akane como señuelo para poder darle las píldoras al Fénix, pero ella se molestó tanto, que lo mojó y lo arrojó a Kuno para que él mismo ejecutara su ¨plan maestro¨, y funcionó. Sin embargo, las cosas no podían salir tan bien a la primera, ¿verdad? Todos se sorprendieron mucho cuando la cría creció hasta tal tamaño que no lo dejaba ver al pobre Kuno, pero no había abandonado su nido sobre su cabeza. El Fénix (ahora de un tamaño muy peligroso como para dejarle darte un picotazo), se dispuso a atacar a Akane, por lo que Ranma la sacó de su camino, evitando así un golpe tan fuerte que rompió el piso bajo ella. En el mínimo momento en el que ambos estuvieron en el aire, Ryoga llegó a la escena y le lanzó a Ranma una tetera de agua caliente para transformarlo de vuelta, apurándolo para que hiciera algo con toda esta peligrosa situación. Akane y Ranma (quien era sostenido por Akane) salieron corriendo y el ave los persiguió volando (aunque todavía permanecía pegada a la cabeza de Kuno), sin embargo, terminó atacando a Shampoo, Ukyo, Sasuke y el señor vendedor, quienes no le habían hecho nada. Resulta ser que el ave Fénix una vez pasado ya cierto tiempo desde su nacimiento, se empieza a volver realmente violenta y ataca a todo aquel que ve…o al menos eso fue lo que explicó el señor. Fue en ese preciso instante, que llegamos nosotros: papá, tío Genma, Nabiki y yo, a presenciar la increíble y algo peligrosa escena.

Con el fin de detener al Fénix, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryoga lo enfrentaron a la par que le daban más píldoras, las cuales lo hicieron crecen aún más y más, pero todavía no dejaba el nido por muy grande que estaba y el pobre Kuno, siendo llevado a vuelo de un lado a otro sin poder hacer nada. Hubo incluso un momento en el que el Fénix atacó a Akane, pero por suerte Shampoo la salvó de la caída. Es lindo ver como a pesar de las diferencias e ¨instintos asesinos¨ que las otras prometidas de Ranma sienten hacia ella, terminan preocupándose por ella como toda una buena amiga. En verdad, espero que independientemente de lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro, esta extraña, pero entrañable ¨amistad¨ siga en pie.

A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, papá, tío Genma, el señor vendedor y yo, habíamos estábamos aprovechando el momento para tomar un poco de té (con algunas cosas que casualmente habíamos traído a la mano) y quedamos igual de sorprendidos no solo por el mayor tamaño del ave, sino también por los mayores estragos que esta estaba empezando a causar. En serio, su vuelo levantaba un viento casi huracanado, destrozando muchas casas y demás edificios en su camino. En ese momento, papá y tío Genma se pararon, dispuestos a unirse también en la lucha, pero lastimosamente, no pudieron hacerlo, ya que un gran cartel que había salido volando a causa del fuerte viento, los noqueó a los dos y los dejó fuera del combate. Fue algo bastante preocupante de ver, pero en ese instante, rodeada de tantos objetos peligrosos volantes, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ir a ayudarles y eso lo sé muy bien, ya que desde siempre…no he sido apta para el combate y las artes marciales…

Entre la destrucción masiva que el ave Fénix estaba causando, Ranma y Ryoga volvieron a enfrentársele y darle más píldoras, a pesar de que en el proceso tuvieron que sufrir los constantes cambios de su maldición al tener que pasar por un montón de aguas calientes y frías que salían de un baño público que el Fénix había destruido. Tras mucho tiempo de combate y destrucción de los alrededores, por fin llegó la tarde y el ave Fénix (aún con el colosal tamaño que mostraba) no había dejado el nido. La situación era realmente crítica, pues nos habíamos quedado sin píldoras y todos estaban bastante cansados por la lucha, sin embargo, por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo, fuimos recompensados. El Fénix empezó a brillar y tras un graznido extraño, se fue volando majestuosamente por el cielo. Sin saber que más hacer y admirando su belleza, yo me despedí del ave, aunque a Nabiki esto pareció darle algo de… ¿pena ajena? Por otro lado, al pobre Kuno se le había hundido la cabeza a causa del increíble peso del Fénix, pero por suerte se le pasó rápido. El ave dejó atrás un huevo (el cual Ryoga encontró) y el señor vendedor lo tomó bajo su cuidado…solo para terminar siendo nuevamente comprado por el impulsivo Kuno (mediante una cachetada con un fajo de billetes), cosa que desconcertó a todos. Yo, solo seguí despidiéndome del ave Fénix que ya se había ido, y Nabiki, al ya no poder soportar la embarazosa situación y la ¨estupidez¨ del momento dado por Kuno, no pudo más y también se despidió del ave conmigo.

Ciertamente, esta aventura con la cría del Fénix fue muy intensa y divertida, aunque quizás demasiado peligrosa. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Desde que Ranma llegó a nuestras vidas, estas locuras y peligros están casi siempre a la orden del día, así que esta no será la última ni mucho menos la más peligrosa de ellas. Solo espero que, para la próxima vez, nuestro querido vecindario no sufra tantos estragos. Con amor,

Kasumi

N.A: ¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, un capítulo nuevo! Uff, en serio, extraño la libertad que tenía en las vacaciones (T w T). Disculpad la demora y mi ausencia por aquí, pero como ya mencioné anteriormente, la vida real y estudiantil se está llevando la mayor parte de mi tiempo, por lo que, a pesar de mis ganas de escribir, no he podido trabajar tanto como quiero. Dejando esto de lado, he de mencionar que este capítulo ha sido curioso de escribir. La versión original del manga es **MUY** diferente y si os intriga, os recomiendo que la leáis para ver cómo se diferencia con el OVA. Sin más que decir, espero nos leamos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cartas a una madre**

Capítulo 9: Lo que se siente estar poseída.

Querida madre que estás en el cielo,

Soy yo, Kasumi. Es raro, siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que te escribí, pero eso es solo mi imaginación, ¿verdad? Bueno, la verdad mamá, es que recientemente, he tenido que pasar por una situación muy extraña, una en la cual mi propia conciencia todavía es algo borrosa, pero igual me gustaría contártela. Como ya puedes imaginarte, toda esta situación gira y empezó a causa de Ranma (y también del tío Genma), aunque en realidad esto no fue exactamente por culpa de ellos. Me explico: todo empezó una tranquila mañana en la que ambos, junto con papá, habían salido a cumplir un pedido de parte de un monje de un templo local. No me explicaron muy a detalle sobre qué iban a hacer allá, pero mencionaron que habían sido llamados por el monje para llevar a cabo una tarea muy importante, en la cual, problablemente ellos fueran los únicos capaces de ayudarle.

Como acostumbro, los despedí en la puerta cuando salieron, justo después de terminar el desayuno. Debido al clima algo acalorado, entré de nuevo a la casa, llené un cubo con agua fría y volví a salir al frente para esparcirla un poco por el alrededor de la entrada, justo como tú también solías hacer cuando yo todavía era una niña pequeña. De repente, oí una voz conocida (aunque la risa malvada que esta soltaba era muy inusual) y a los pocos minutos de ello, vi aparecerse frente a mí a Ryoga, un buen amigo de Akane y Ranma, llevando este un paso tan apresurado (y sin fallo de orientación) que levantaba el polvo en su camino. Nada más verlo, le sonreí y lo saludé amablemente, a la par que le comentaba que Akane en ese preciso momento se encontraba bañándose, por lo que tendría que esperar por ella. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Ryoga no me dejó ni siquiera terminar de decir la frase completa y me pasó de lado, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa diciendo unas palabras muy extrañas y en un tono muy antinatural. Yo simplemente lo vi curiosa y lo dejé entrar, pero…en verdad esto me estaba pareciendo muy raro, sobretodo proviniendo de él.

No creo habertelo mencionado anteriormente mamá, pero Ryoga es realmente un buen y considerado amigo de Akane y Ranma (aunque este último se niege a admitirlo). Él pasa mucho tiempo viajando y muchas veces se pierde por el camino (debido a un pobre sentido de la orientación), pero siempre que pasa por aquí, trae regalos de los sitios que visitó. Es un chico muy amable y educado (aunque a veces me parece algo tímido), y ciertamente se preocupa y quiere mucho a Akane, es por eso que me pareció muy extraño el que entrara a la casa así tan apresuradamente y sin siquiera corresponderme el saludo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que unos pocos segundos después de que este entrara a la casa, oí sonar un extraño sonido. Sentía que el sonido provenía del cielo, así que alzé mi mirada (ahora más extrañada) y entonces pude ver que Ranma estaba a punto de caer donde yo misma me encontraba parada. En una acción de míseros segundos (y gracias a mi propio instinto), logré apartarme y soltar el cubo de agua sobre el mismo punto donde ante yo estaba, sirviendo este entonces como un ¨suavizador¨ del inevitable duro golpe que Ranma iba a recibir contra el suelo.

Muy confundida y algo shockeada, saludé a Ranma y le comenté que Ryoga también acababa de llegar, por lo que en ese mismo instante, este se paró derecho, rompió el cubo y salió corriendo y gritando hacia el interior de la casa (aunque ahora convertido en mujer). Con los ojos bien abiertos y con una confusión todavía creciente, lo vi marcharse y al igual que con Ryoga, le comenté que Akane estaba en el baño, pero este siguió corriendo. Ah, ¿por qué nadie me hacía caso? Por mucho que necesitaran en ese momento hablar con Akane, deberían al menos esperarla y permitirle terminar su baño. Si al menos fuera un poco más fuerte y rápida o practicara también un arte marcial, habría podido intentar detenerlos, pero como ese no es el caso, no pude más que quedarme parada en la entrada.

Un medio de minutos después, volví a ver Ranma ¨salir volando¨ por el techo de la casa (probablemente a causa de algún fuerte puñetazo de Akane) y ante ello, suspiré algo cansada. Probablemente deba volver a pedirle dinero a Nabiki para las reparaciones. En serio, cuando no es el cobro del agua caliente, son las diferentes reparaciones que hay que hacer a causa de los combates, conflictos y malentendidos que Ranma, Akane, sus amigos, rivales y enemigos llevan a cabo aquí. Si esto sigue así (y dudo que vaya a parar pronto), voy a empezar a tener un par de buenos dolores de cabeza. Como ya te he comentado, es muy alegre tenerlos alrededor, pero a la vez es muy problemático, y no saben en verdad cuánto. A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que sigamos nuestra vida aún con todas esas locuras alrededor.

En fin, volví al interior de la casa para conseguir un nuevo cubo con el que proseguir mi labor, y de paso, le pedí a Nabiki que le avisara a Akane que Ryoga había llegado y que la andaba buscando. Cuando por fin salí afuera de nuevo, me encontré con papá, el tío Genma (misteriosamente convertido panda) y al señor monje. Ellos me explicaron que la tarea para la cual habían sido llamados (la cual era impedir que un orgo saliera de una caja hasta que se le cambiara el sello de la misma), había terminado mal debido a la intervención del señor Happosai y que ahora el orgo estaba poseyendo a la gente y haciéndolas cometer fechorías. Según ellos, el peligroso orgo pasó del tío Genma a Kuno y de este a Ryoga, por lo que ahora debían sacarlo de este (mediante un simple golpe) e impedir que el orgo siguiera deambulando por el vecindario causando el mal. Dicho esto, el señor monje comenzó a poner alrededor de las puertas frontales de la casa una serie de sellos con un símbolo extraño. Cuando papá le preguntó que para que servía, este le explicó que con ellos había creado una barrera para evitar dejar salir al ogro de nuestra casa, aunque con ello, nosotros también habíamos quedado encerrados. Al decir esto, yo me preocupé y le pregunté si siquiera podía salir al mercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, pero él me dijo que no podía.

Al segundo siguiente, volví a oír a Ranma a punto de caer de cielo y todos miramos al mismo instante hacia arriba. Papá y tío Genma, al darse cuenta de que Ranma iba a caer muy cerca de ellos, se alejaron de área de choque y le dejaron vía libre a Ranma para estrellarse contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Después de yo volverlo a saludar, tío Genma levantó al inconsciente Ranma y lo arrojó hacia ¨afuera¨ de la barrera como experimento de su funcionamiento, por lo cual este, al nada más acercarse a ella, se electrocutó. Me quedé un poco preocupada sobre como resolvería la cena, pero decidí no arriesgarme a sufrir el fuerte choque de la barrera, ya que probablemente si me atreviera, no sabría ¨afrontarla¨ igual de bien que Ranma.

Dicho y comprobado esto, nos reunimos todos en la sala/comedor alrededor de la mesa (con unas bebidas a disposición) y discutimos acerca de la situación. El ogro podía estar escondido en la casa, pero según tío Genma (quien fue convertido de vuelta a humano gracias a la intervención de Ranma)…lo más probable era que el ogro ya hubiera vuelto a poseer a alguien más, después de todo, no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para hacerlo. Esto, causó una gran tensión en el aire y todos nos quedamos mirando seriamente los unos a los otros, inquietos por dicha probable posibilidad. Por un par de minutos, la habitación se cubrió por un pulcro silencio, siendo este únicamente roto por el sonido tranquilizador que provocaba el viento de verano sobre una campanilla y el chillido de unas cigarras. Tras esos largos minutos, tío Genma acusó injustamente a Ranma de ser el poseído (sin fundamento alguno de lo dicho), y Ranma, molesto por dicha acusación, la repitió hacia él. Por suerte, papá logró deternerlos con unas pocas palabras.

Incómoda y algo confusa por la tensa situación, le pregunté al señor monje si no era fácil encontrar al poseído, después de todo, el ogro al tomar el cuerpo de la persona, hacía que a esta le salieran unos muy pequeños cuernos sobre la cabeza (justo como pude notarlos en Ryoga, a pesar de que este había pasado muy rápido como para fijarme mucho en ellos). Sin embargo, el monje me ¨explicó¨ que dichos cuernos no aparecían siempre en la cabeza, cosa que me dejó todavía más confusa. Él se levantó, se acercó a Ranma y le levantó una pierna monstrándonos la planta de su pie, explicando que también podían aparecer ahí (aunque eso en verdad me pareció sin sentido). Tras el enojo de Ranma por lo hecho por este, Akane le preguntó al monje que si no había algún método más fácil con el que identificar al ogro y su poseído. El monje afirmó que había un método y entonces, antes de poderme dar cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba pasando, lo vi amarrar fuertemente a Ranma y taparle la boca con un pañuelo. Lo tomó en brazos a la par que iba explicando dicho ¨método¨ (siendo seguido de cerca por papá y tío Genma), disponiéndose entonces para tirar a Ranma hacia el estanque del jardín, hecho que me dejó aún más inquieta y con los ojos bien abiertos. Esto…no estaba bien…era todo…demasiado extraño, y por ello, una duda se encendió en mí…pero no pude hacer nada para detener lo que iba a pasar.

Nabiki contemplaba la escena con aire de aburrimiento e indiferencia, mientras que Akane se mostró algo inquieta también de lo que pretendían hacerle a Ranma. El monje ¨explicó¨ que si Ranma se hundía no estaba poseído, pero…no había forma de que esta ¨prueba¨ sirviera realmente para algo más que…matarlo…

Con el agua salpicada del estanque, tío Genma volvió a convertise en panda y para alivio de todos nosotros, Ranma emergió sano y salvo del agua (aunque ahora transformado en mujer) y enojado, le dio una ligera patada en la cabeza al monje. Dicha acción soltó su sombrero y nos afirmó la ligera sospecha que entre toda dicha locura tuve: ¡el señor monje había sido poseído por el ogro! Sin perder el tiempo, Ranma le dio una patada en la espalda y lo tiró al estanque, haciendo así salir a la simple (y cómica) figura del ogro del cuerpo del monje. Ranma tomó rápidamente de manos de papá la caja que contenía al ogro en un inicio y lo ¨apresó¨ dentro de ella. Todos le victorearon y entonces, el monje (quien por fin había vuelto a sus sentidos) colocó sobre la tapa de la caja un nuevo sello para mantener encerrado al ogro. Contentos por haber logrado el cometido, decidimos disfrutar de una merecida cena (a la cual el señor monje estaba también invitado) y unas buenas bebidas (distintas a las que antes habíamos tomado). Como era parte de mi trabajo, me retiré y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para preparar cuanto antes la comida, pero…apenas un minuto después de que empecé a caminar…perdí la conciencia…No lo supe hasta mucho más adelante…pero…el ogro me había poseído…

Fue una sensación…realmente extraña y…muy confusa…Todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, no tenía forma física, no podía sentir nada y sin embargo, percibía unos involuntarios y coordinados movimientos provenientes de… ¿mi propia persona? Me oía hablar…y aunque mis palabras seguían siendo pronunciadas de una forma muy dulce e inocente…se me hacían ajenas…Y también…escuchaba una profunda y tenebrosa voz diciendome…muchas cosas…

…¿Por qué desperdiciaba mi vida en esto? ...¿Por qué hacerlo todo sin esperar siquiera un gracias a cambio? …¿Por qué callar en silencio todas mis dudas, dolor y sufrimiento? …¿Por qué me dejaba pisotear y ponía a todos por encima de mis propias preocupaciones y deseos? …¿Por qué me esforzaba en llenar un espacio que no me correspondía? …¿Por qué pretendía ser alguien…que no soy por completo…? Y…¿por qué no simplemente lo estropeaba todo…con tal de obtener…eso que en lo más profundo de mi alma quiero…?

…Yo…mamá, yo…no pude responder…siquiera supe cómo responder…o qué pensar como respuesta…Cómo explicarme…cuando siquiera podía hacerlo conmigo misma…

…Me quedé inmóvil durante un largo tiempo…un muy largo tiempo…sola y fría…rodeada únicamente por la oscuridad…

…Hubo un momento…en el que me pareció oír una voz…Era la voz de papá…No entendí completamente el mensaje detrás de las mismas…pero…se sentían cálidas…tan cálidas que si hubiera podido…lloraría por su causa…

Momentos después de eso, sentí una estela de luz sobre mi frente y de lo que fui consciente al siguiente segundo, fue que tenía a todos frente a mí…con cierto especto de… ¿alivio? Estaba muy desorientada, pero por lo que estaba viendo, pude imaginarme de que algo había estado pasando durante todo ese tiempo que estuve ida.

Sin embargo, los problemas no habían terminado. El ogro que hasta ese momento me había poseído, había crecido y cambiado de forma, todo gracias al alimentarse de…la energía negativa e ira que había consumido por parte de todas sus víctimas…incluyéndome a mí.

Papá, tío Genma y Ranma se dispusieron a enfrentar al ogro. Justo en ese momento, P-chan, el cerdito negro mascota de Akane, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa (quizás por miedo) y al minuto después (para mi sorpresa), vi salir de la misma a Ryoga. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde se había metido todo este tiempo?

En fin, el caso es que, Ranma trató de debilitar al ogro lanzándole una serie de sellos, pero estos no funcionaron. Entonces, el ogro se dispuso a atacarle, pero por suerte, Ryoga detuvo su avance, dándonos así un momento de pausa. Todos estaban extrañados de que los sellos divinos no estuvieran funcionando, sin embargo, ello tenía una razón, la cual no tardamos en descubrir cuando los mismos sellos cayeron a nuestro alrededor. La verdad es que…todos estaban mal escritos, y por supuesto, siendo así, estos no tenían efecto.

De repente y sin que ninguno se lo esperara, apareció el mismisimo causante de todos los problemas de este día: el señor Happosai (llevando a sus espaldas su ¨preciada colección¨), justo en el mismo medio entre Ranma, Ryoga y el ogro. Dicho ogro, se vio fuertemente atraído por el fuerte ¨aura maligna¨ del señor Happosai y por ello, decidió poseerlo para así completar su renovación de fuerzas. Y así, con un destello de brillante luz roja, el ogro tomó el cuerpo del señor Happosai, sin embargo, parece que el mismo cuerpo y corazón rastrero de este, fue demasiado para él, ya que a los pocos momentos de poseerle, el ogro empezó a chillar de dolor.

Aprovechando ese momento de agonía, Ryoga le pidió a Ranma que utilizara la caja para sellar nuevamente (y esta vez de verdad) al ogro, lo cual pudo lograr, aunque…bueno…terminó encerrando allí dentro al señor Happosai también. Tras sellar la caja con su respectiva tapa y un sello correctamente escrito, todos decidieron lanzar la caja al río y dejarla flotar hasta el mar y más allá, hacia donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Papá y tío Genma estaban felices de por fin haber podido ¨deshacerce¨ del señor Happosai, pero…la verdad es que tenía mis dudas sobre si realmente lo habían logrado, después de todo, por algo un dicho dice: ¨Hierba mala nunca muere¨. Pero por el resto de ese día, decidí no volver a pensar en ello y dedicarme a retomar el ¨corto¨ tiempo que había perdido mientras estaba poseída…Y…de ser posible…olvidarlo…aunque…por el momento…eso parece una tarea incumplida…

Un par de días después, todos los de aquel día estabamos sentados en la sala/comedor, comiendo unos granizados caseros mientras veíamos el canal de noticias. Y vaya que era una tremenda **NOTICIA** de lo que se estaba hablando. Para decirlo en pocas palabras: el señor Happosai y el ogro (gracias a la corriente marina y una terrible buena suerte), habían llegado a California y ahora, estaban causando problemas por allá, hasta tal punto de que el ejército americano iba a lidiar con ellos. Si no fuera porque ya me estoy acostumbrando a cosas peores, estas cosas me volverían loca. Sé que es mucho pedir que ya no ocurran todas estas problemáticas aventuras, pero…al menos…quisiera que para la próxima…no me vea involucrada hasta tal grado…

¡Ah, ya se me está haciendo tarde para preparar la cena! Lo siento, mamá, pero creo que eso será todo por hoy. Espero poder volver a escribirte pronto. Con amor,

Kasumi

N.A: Uff, que de tiempo desde la última vez. Es gracioso, incio estas historias creyendo que no las alargaré tanto y antes de darme cuenta (**¡PUM!**) las extiendo como un chicle. Pienso y quiero retomar las actualizaciones de mis historias en publicación, pero como siempre, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora mismo estoy rodeada, y no es de agua, ¡sino de pruebas y tareas! Y obviamente, con ellas en la cabeza, me siento culpable cada vez que dedico unos minutos para escribir un nuevo capítulo de alguna historia. En fin, sin nada más que decir ni comentar, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


End file.
